The Way Things Work
by LoveIsAllYouNeed828
Summary: My version of Season 2. INCEST WARNING! One later chapter is M, CLEARLY marked. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**_I'm BACK! Haha! Miss me? I wrote this story during the almost unbearable hiatus. It's not my best work, but I thought I'd post it anyway. This is NOT an alternate universe Paire story! So, if you have a problem with an incest story, then don't read this. I don't want any crap about writing this story, so don't waste your breath. Or, finger...strength...or...whatever. ANYWHO! Read and Review, lovahs!_**

* * *

Noah glanced over at his daughter as he drove. She had been completely silent since they left New York.

She had put up quite a fight, and he had been forced to drag her, kicking and screaming, to the car.

She had pleaded with him, saying; "But Peter won't be able to find me when he comes back!"

Noah had taken a deep breath, and then said what he felt she needed to hear before she got her hopes up.

"Claire-bear, Peter may not come back…"

She had looked at him like he had grown a third eyeball. "Of course he's coming back! Why wouldn't he?"

He looked down at the ground. "Claire, it's a possibility that Peter may not have been strong enough to heal himself after the explosion."

Claire's eyes had widened, and she let out a wail, crumpling to the ground. "Oh God, what if he's dead?"

Noah couldn't believe how attached his daughter had gotten to the younger Petrelli brother in such a short time.

Claire shook her head. "No, we have to stay here. If Peter comes back, I want to be here. Not to mention Nathan…"

Noah shook his head. "Claire, we need to go home. You don't have a say in this. I'm sorry, but I won't let you waste your life waiting for someone who may never come back."

Claire had shot him a hateful glare, and got in the car, slamming the door behind her.

Claire stared out the window as they drove back to Odessa.

She was trying her hardest to hold back the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks, refusing to give her Dad the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

She replayed the events of the past week over and over in her head.

From arriving at Peter's apartment that first night, to pulling the glass out of his head and seeing the color come back to his soulful eyes. From when he gave her the gun, to the look of complete helplessness he had given her at Kirby Plaza, his hands glowing bright red.

She wished she had been able to say goodbye to him. To give him a hug, and tell him she loved him.

Because she _did _love him. Probably more than a niece should love an uncle.

She couldn't help herself, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

She leaned her head against the window, and spoke in a choked whisper. "I love you…"

Claire brushed her mother and Lyle off when they got home, mumbling about being too tired to talk.

"She's had a rough week." she heard her Dad say as she climbed the stairs to her room, closing and locking the door behind her.

She looked around the room with a sigh. What had once been her favorite place in the world now seemed too pink, too immature.

She took a garbage bag, and shoved all of her stuffed animals into it, shoving it into the closet when she was done.

She threw away all of her cheerleading paraphernalia, except for the bloodstained uniform she had been wearing the night of homecoming.

She couldn't bring herself to throw away something that reminded her of Peter.

She put it on a hanger, hanging it on the back of her door.

She pulled her cell phone out of her purse, and scrolled through the contacts list until she found the number she wanted. It rang a few times, and then the person on the other end answered. "Hello?"

* * *

Claire smiled as Zach handed her the pint of ice cream he had brought for her. 

She closed the window he had climbed in behind him, and pulled him into a tight hug.

When they parted and he saw the tears in her eyes, he sighed. "What happened, Claire?"

Two hours and a pint of ice cream later, she had told him everything.

Zach opened and closed his mouth a few times, and then simply said "Shit."

Claire nodded, wiping away a tear. "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up. My dad can't seem to understand why I'm so upset. Guess it wouldn't be a good idea to tell him I'm pretty sure I'm in love with my uncle, huh?"

Zach shook his head. "Probably not."

Claire sighed and got to her feet. "You should probably go before someone comes up to check on me. Thanks for listening, Zach."

He pulled her into a hug, before shrugging. "I'm here. Whenever you need me, I'm here."

He climbed out the window, and Claire shut it behind him.

She changed into her pajamas, and climbed into bed, switching off the light. She dreamed of Peter.

* * *

Noah had decided not to push for Claire to go back to school, not wishing to put any more strain on their fragile relationship. 

Claire was almost completely silent whenever she emerged from her room, which wasn't often.

It had been two months since their return from New York.

Sandra said that it was normal for Claire to grieve for a loved-one, but she had completely changed.

Instead of light, bubbly, cheerful Claire, she ignored everyone, and locked herself in her room with the stereo blaring.

Lyle called her 'emo', whatever that was…

One day, three months after the events at Kirby Plaza, Zach had dragged Claire to the mall, stating that she needed to get out of her house.

Claire was looking in the window of a store, when she could have sworn she saw Peter's reflection in the glass.

She whirled around, but there was no one there.

She collapsed on the floor, sobbing.

Zach had rushed to her, helping her to her feet, and ushering her back to the car.

He shook his head hopelessly as he drove her home.

The next night, Claire was out walking Mr. Muggles.

As she turned a corner, she caught sight of a man leaning against a lamppost. As she got closer, the man stepped out of the shadows.

She gasped, clamping her hand over her mouth. "Nathan…"

* * *

After dropping Mr. Muggles off at home, she had told her parents she was going out, and then taken Nathan to a local coffee shop. 

She couldn't restrain herself very long, and as soon as the waitress walked away with their order, she blurted it out. "How did you survive?"

Nathan looked down at his hands, which were folded on the table. "Peter shoved me away just as he was about to explode. He must have used some kind of telekinesis to hold me away, because try as I might, I couldn't get back to him."

Claire's eyes filled with tears. "So you survived. Why the hell did it take so long for you to contact me?"

Nathan sighed. "The force of the explosion knocked me out. Next thing I knew, I was waking up in the hospital, and had broken just about every bone in my body. Apparently, I landed on someone's car on 38th street. It took me a few months to recuperate. I'm sorry, I got here as soon as I could."

Claire bit her lip. "And… And Peter? What about Peter?"

Nathan swallowed, looking back down at his hands. "I don't know. I've been searching everywhere since I got better. There's… There's no trace of him."

Claire clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle a sob, and Nathan's heart went out to the girl.

"I'm not going to stop looking, Claire. I promise you."

She wiped away the tears that were gliding down her cheeks as the waitress arrived with a cup of coffee for Nathan, and an iced tea for Claire.

They sipped their drinks in silence for a few minutes, and then Claire slammed her glass down on the table, making Nathan jump.

"I'm coming with you."

Nathan's eyebrows rose. "Coming with me where?"

Claire crossed her arms. "To look for Peter. And don't you _dare _tell me no."

Nathan sighed, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "Claire, I really don't have the energy to battle with your adopted parents over this."

Claire shrugged. "Let me handle them. Will you let me come?"

Nathan gave her a long, hard look, and then slowly nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Claire had done what any self-respecting teenager does when asking their parents something: She went to her mom first. 

Her mother had listened intently, given her a hug, and told her to go, she would take care of Noah.

Claire had packed two weeks worth of clothes, said goodbye to Zach, and climbed into the passenger seat of Nathan's rented car.

She was gone before Noah returned from work.


	2. Chapter 2

Claire looked out the window as the plane landed on the runway. They were in California.

Nathan had told her that Peter had always loved California, ever since he was a little boy.

Claire wasn't sure how they were supposed to search for Peter in the mass of people in California, but she stayed silent. If there was any chance of finding Peter, she would search for the rest of her life.

They disembarked, claimed their luggage, and climbed into the waiting town car that Nathan had rented.

They drove to their hotel, where Nathan had gotten them separate rooms, saying he liked his privacy.

Claire didn't complain. She'd never had her own hotel room before.

Nathan said they would begin searching in the morning, told her to order whatever she wanted from room service, and said goodnight.

As Claire laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling, she thought back to a conversation she'd had with her dad in the car on the way back to Odessa.

"_I met a wonderful little girl named Molly. She's special, like you. She can find anyone in the world."_

_ Claire shrugged, disinterested. "Is her father dragging her off against her will too?" _

_Noah beeped the horn at someone who had just cut them off, choosing to ignore Claire's comment. "She was staying with a man named Mohinder Suresh when we left. She'll like New York."_

Claire sat straight up. "Oh my God."

She grabbed the phone, and dialed the operator. "Yes, I need the number for a Mohinder Suresh in New York City."

A few moments later, a man's voice, someone with an accent, came over the line. "Professor Suresh here, can I help you?"

Claire was uncertain of how to proceed with the conversation. "Uh, hi. You don't know me, but my name is Claire Bennet. I…I have an ability. I can heal myself."

There was a noise that sounded like a curse on the other end, and then a sigh. "Look, I don't see people with abilites anymore."

Claire bit her lip. "My father told me that you had a girl named Molly living with you?"

There was a sharp intake of breath on the other end. "Why do you ask?"

Claire took a deep breath. "I need her to find someone for me. Peter Petrelli."

Another sigh. "Molly isn't…I'm sorry, did you say Peter Petrelli?"

Claire felt hope swell in her chest. "Yes. He's…He went missing after he exploded. I need to know where he is."

There was the sound of the phone being shuffled around, and then a little girl's voice came over the phone. "Hello?"

Claire smiled softly. "Hi, Molly. I'm Claire. I need you to find someone for me."

There was the sound of whispering in the background. "Okay, Mohinder says it's alright. Who do you need me to find?"

"His name is Peter Petrelli. His ability is mimicking other people's abilities."

Silence.

"Okay, but describe him to me. What's he look like? Smell like? Act like?"

Claire shifted on the bed. "He's not too tall. Dark hair that's always falling in his eyes, an adorable smile. He smells like…"

She paused, blushing a little. It seemed so odd to be talking about Peter like this. "He smells like aftershave."

She felt her chest constrict as her eyes filled with tears. "He's kind, caring, selfless. My hero."

She stopped, unable to continue around the lump in her throat.

The line was silent for a few moments, and then Claire heard. "OH!"

She jumped. "Molly? What is it?" She put her hand to her chest.

"I found him! He's in Florida!"

Claire's heart soared. "Do you know _where _in Florida?"

Silence again. "Miami. Someplace called the Sunrise Motel."

Claire scribbled the information down on a piece of paper, and then let out a sob. "Oh, thank you Molly! I'll never be able to repay you."

Molly giggled. "You're welcome. Tell your hero I said hi."

Claire smiled through her tears. "I will."

* * *

Nathan had wasted no time in pulling every string he could to get them a flight. The trip only took a few hours, but felt like an eternity to both of them.

When they landed, they rented a car and drove to the Sunrise Motel. Nathan wondered how many rules of the road they were breaking in order to get there quickly.

Claire's stomach flip-flopped as they stepped into the small, air-conditioned front office.

Nathan took charge of the situation. "We're looking for a guest. Peter Petrelli?"

The blonde bimbo behind the desk popped her gum loudly, scanning the guestbook. "Nah. Nobody here by that name."

Claire felt her heart sink, until the girl raised her eyebrows. "But, there is a John Doe here. A guy that didn't give us a name. Kind of a weird guy. Stumbled in here last night, had a hoodie and sweatpants on in 95 degree heat."

Nathan nodded. "Could we have his room number please?"

She nodded. "Room twelve."

* * *

Claire knocked on the door to room twelve, her breath coming in short, uneven spurts.

They heard nothing, and Nathan knocked again. Still nothing.

Nathan tried the door handle, and to their surprise, the door sprang open.

Nathan entered first, Claire close on his heels.

The room was dark, and all the shades were closed. They could just barely make out the outline of a man on the bed.

Claire leaned close to Nathan, grabbing his arm. "You know, this might not even be Peter."

Nathan put a finger to his lips, and flicked the light on.

Claire gasped when she saw the man on the bed.

He was severely burned, his hands especially. His hair was singed down to the scalp, and there was a steady stream of blood coming out of his mouth.

It was Peter.

* * *

Claire sobbed into Nathan's shoulder as he shushed her. "Claire, you can't fall apart on me. Come on, get closer, he might need you, need to absorb your powers."

Claire took a few shaky steps toward the bed, sitting on the edge.

She took one of Peter's charred hands in hers, and brought it to her lips.

He flinched, but didn't open his eyes.

Nathan was fighting to keep his emotions in check as he looked at his brother.

He sank down into a chair across from the bed, and closed his eyes, thanking God that at least Peter was alive.

* * *

Claire gasped as Peter suddenly sat up, opening his eyes.

He collapsed back against the pillows, and looked up at his savior.

"Claire?" His voice was hoarse.

She felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Oh, Peter!"

She glanced over at the chair, but Nathan was asleep. She decided to let him rest, knowing how exhausted he was.

Peter reached out, swiping away her tears. "You're really here? I'm not hallucinating?"

Claire shook her head, smiling through her tears. "You're definitely not hallucinating."

She smoothed her hand over his face, watching the skin heal in the wake of her touch. In fact, everywhere she looked, his skin was beginning to heal.

She ran her hand over his head gently, sighing. "I'm afraid your hair is gone. You've pretty much got a buzz cut."

Peter smiled wanly. "That's okay. I needed a haircut anyway."

He lifted his hand to her face again, brushing his thumb across her cheek. "My hero."

She laughed, and then leaned down, pressing a warm, feeling kiss to his forehead.

She tucked the sheets around him, and told him to rest.

She snuck quietly across the room, and out the door.

* * *

**_Well, there you go! Chapter 2 is up. I apologize if this story seems rushed to anyone. It took me a long time to write, and I discovered the phenomenon commonly known as "Writer's Block", too. _**

**_Review if you'd like me to continue. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_So I decided to update again, based simply upon the amount of hits I'm getting on the story. _**

**_Even though only a few people have reviewed, knowing how many people are reading this spurs me on._**

**_And HOLY FREAKING CRAP, did anyone else see the end of the Dallas-Buffalo game?! I was jumping up and down and screaming... I love me some Tony Romo!_**

**_Anywho, read and review, lovahs!_**

* * *

Peter emerged from the hotel room a few hours later to find Claire, sitting with her back against the wall next to the door.

There were tearstains on her cheeks, and her makeup was smeared.

He crouched down in front of her, running his thumb across her chin. "You were crying."

She nodded. "Yeah, I was."

"Why?"

She looked up at him incredulously. "You really don't know? God, guys are so dense. I've missed you so much. Do you have any idea how much…how much I care about you?"

Peter smiled warmly down at her.

She grew uncomfortable under his adoring stare. "Is Nathan awake yet?"

Peter shook his head. "No. What's wrong with him?"

Claire bit her lip. "Even though you shoved him away at the last second, he still endured quite a fall. Broke nearly every bone in his body. It took him a few months to heal, and I'm afraid he's still not at one hundred percent."

Peter nodded. "What he really needs is rest. Do you guys have a car?"

Claire nodded. "It's in the parking lot. Why?"

Peter stood up. "Because I haven't eaten in a while. Are you hungry?"

Claire nodded. "I haven't eaten since we left Odessa yesterday."

Peter offered her his hand, and hauled her up from her position on the floor. "Then let's go find someplace to eat. We'll bring Nathan something, and maybe by the time we get back, he'll be awake."

Claire nodded, swallowing thickly as Peter didn't let go of her hand, but continued walking towards the parking lot.

* * *

They had driven further into town, and decided on a twenty-four hour diner. It was almost one in the morning, so the diner was empty, except for a few truck drivers.

They ordered, and Claire smiled across the table at Peter. "You know, I've dreamt about you every night since the explosion. I think that's how I convinced myself you weren't dead."

Peter lowered his head. "I'm sorry I didn't try and get in touch with anyone. For some reason, even though I survived, I was having trouble accessing my abilities. I couldn't heal, I couldn't turn invisible… I was only able to fly two days ago. I somehow ended up here in Florida. Claire, aside from bits and pieces, I can't remember anything of what happened the last few months. I remember the explosion, and then things get fuzzy from there."

Claire's eyes widened. "Oh my God."

Peter nodded. "You have no idea what it was like to wake up and see your face."

He reached across the table, caressing her cheek gently. "Thank you. Looks like I owe you one…again."

Claire smiled sadly. "So what now? You go back to New York with Nathan? To Angela, to Heidi and your nephews?"

Peter closed his eyes, running a hand over his short hair. "I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

The waitress appeared with their orders, setting the food down in front of them. "There ya go! If you need anything else, just give me a holler."

Claire smiled appreciatively as the plump older woman walked away.

They commenced their meal, and ate in comfortable silence.

However, halfway through her second cup of coffee, Claire jerked her head up, eyes wide as silver dollars. "Come home with me."

Peter raised his eyebrows. "What?"

Claire nodded vigorously. "Come back to Odessa with me. Live with my family. We have a guest room, and my Dad knows how much you mean to me. If it makes me happy, I'm sure he'd let you stay."

Her eyes were shining, and Peter smiled at her enthusiasm. "Claire, I would be too much of an imposition. I can't…"

Claire cut him off. "No, it's settled. You said yourself that you're not ready to go back to New York. Plus, this way you'd get to see my pretty face every day." She grinned at him, and he couldn't help but chuckle.

He sighed again. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, reaching across the table and squeezing his hand. "I'm sure."

She jumped up from her seat, nearly knocking her coffee over. "I'm going to go call my Dad."

Peter stood up, grabbing her arm. "Whoa, there. Where's the phone?"

Claire looked around and pointed out the door. "Right there."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Next to the scary truck drivers?"

She nodded, a smirk spreading over her face. "Oh, come on Peter." She pointed at herself. "Indestructible, remember?"

She opened her purse, pulling out some of the money Nathan had given her. She dropped it on the table to cover the bill, and then grabbed Peter's hand, tugging him out the door.

Claire fished in her purse, finally finding change for the payphone. She dialed the familiar number, and waited for an answer.

"Hello?"

_Crap. _It was Noah.

"Hey, dad. It's…it's Claire."

She could practically see him doing that jaw-tightening thing he always did when he was angry. "Claire, where the hell are you?"

She flinched at his tone. "I'm in Florida. Dad, we found Peter."

She could hear the surprise in her father's voice when he answered. "He's alive?"

Claire looked over at Peter, who was leaning against the side of the payphone, biting his lip nervously.

"Yes. We found him, and he was pretty messed up. But he healed when I touched him."

Her father sighed. "So does this mean you'll be coming home now?"

Claire tugged at a strand of her blonde hair. "Yeah. But, I have to ask you something."

She took a deep breath. "Dad, I want to bring Peter home with me. To live with us. We have the extra room, and he's not ready to go back to New York. _Please_, Dad. This is really important to me."

She turned her back to Peter, lowering her voice to nearly a whisper. "And if you say no, I'm not coming home. Ever."

Peter gasped, grabbing her arm and turning her to face him. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Claire held her breath waiting for her father's reply.

Finally, she heard him sigh, exasperated. "Fine. Bring him back with you."

Claire grinned up at Peter. "Okay. We'll see you soon."

She hung up, and threw her arms around Peter's neck with a squeal.

* * *

When they got back to the hotel room, Nathan was finally awake.

He pulled Peter into a crushing embrace. "God, Pete. Why'd you have to scare me like that?"

Peter chuckled. "You know me, Nathan. I always need to be the center of attention."

Nathan sighed, pulling back to look at his little brother. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Claire stepped forward. "Peter's going to come home with me."

Nathan's eyes narrowed. "What?"

Peter ran a hand through his hair. "I can't go back to New York, Nathan. Not yet. Claire offered to let me stay with her family in Odessa."

Nathan turned to Claire. "You asked your parents about this?"

Claire nodded. "I called and talked to my Dad earlier. It's all set."

Nathan sank down on the bed. "And you're sure about this, Peter?"

Peter nodded. "Believe me; I don't intend to stay away forever. But New York doesn't exactly hold great memories for me."

Nathan nodded. "Okay. As long as you're sure…"

He reached for his cell phone. "I'll make some calls. I'll get you two on the next flight to Odessa."

* * *

Peter and Claire landed safely, and took a cab to her house.

Peter couldn't help but shake his head as they drove through her neighborhood.

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Peter smiled. "It's like Stepford, or something. The perfect neighborhood."

Claire smirked. "Yeah… After Ted Sprague went nuclear in our house, we had to rebuild almost the entire first floor, according to my Dad. He had to get all kinds of permits and stuff from historical associations. A big pain in the ass, really."

Peter nodded, his heart beating a little quicker as they slowed to a stop in front of Claire's house. "Well, this is it."

She got out of the car, and Peter followed suit.

He paid the cabbie, and then got their luggage out of the trunk.

As the cab pulled away, Claire and Peter stood side-by-side in front of the house.

Claire tightened her grip on the handle of her suitcase, and Peter reached out, clasping her hand in one of his. "Come on, it'll be fine."

Claire nodded, smiling up at him appreciatively.

They went up the front walk, and Claire opened the door.

Mr. Muggles was the first to greet them, yapping like a maniac.

Claire chuckled, bending down to pick him up. "Peter, meet Mr. Muggles."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Muggles?"

Claire grinned, nodding. "Don't look at me like that; he's my _mom's _pride and joy."

Peter grinned, and then swallowed thickly as a woman entered the room.

She looked to be in her mid-forties, and was still quite pretty. Claire handed the dog to the woman, and returned to him, clasping his hand again.

"Mom, this is Peter. Peter, this is my mom."

Peter smiled uncertainly. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Bennet."

She waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, please call me Sandra. Mrs. Bennet makes me sound so ancient! It's so wonderful to meet you. Claire has talked so much about you."

She leaned in towards Claire. "You didn't tell me he was so handsome, honey."

Claire blushed furiously. "Mom!"

Peter chuckled, a light blush staining his features.

Just then, Lyle bounded down the stairs.

He crossed his arms, looking Peter over. "So you're the one Claire was crying over for 3 months? You don't look so special…"

Peter turned to her, raising his eyebrows and mouthing "_Three months?_".

Claire reached over, punching Lyle in the arm.

"OW! What was that for?!"

Claire rolled her eyes. "For being a jackass. Where's Dad?"

Sandra bit her lip. "He had to leave on a last minute business trip. He should be back tonight."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Business trip…right."

She gestured towards the stairs. "Come on, Peter. I'll show you your room."

* * *

Nathan had taken Peter shopping before they left, stating that he needed proper clothing if he was going to be living with Claire and her family.

He had also given each of them a credit card, stating that paying the bill was the least he could do for them. Claire wasn't complaining.

Peter unpacked quickly, and then turned to Claire. "I want to see your room."

Claire smirked. "Why?"

He grinned at her. "I want to see if it's the way I imagined it. All pink and girly, millions of stuffed animals…"

Claire chuckled. "It was… I kinda changed it when I came back from New York."

Peter followed her down the hallway to her room. When she pushed open the door and ushered him inside, he gasped. "Geez…"

Claire and Zach had painted her room black.

All signs of pink were gone. Her bed sheets, her curtains, everything was black. The only splotch of color came from the bloodstained cheerleading uniform hanging on the back of her door.

Peter shook his head as he looked around. "What, are you emo or something?"

Claire sighed, sinking down on the bed. "I kinda was. I went through a lot when I thought you and Nathan were dead."

Peter sat down next to her on the bed. "Your brother said you cried for 3 months…"

Claire nodded, her eyes getting misty just thinking about it. "I held out hope, you know? I figured that if you were _really _dead, I would know it. I would be able to feel it in my heart. But when two months went by and there was nothing, I got really depressed. Zach was the only one who was really there for me."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "You know, I'm looking forward to meeting this Zach guy. You talk about him an awful lot."

Claire smiled. "He could say the same about you."

Peter chuckled, and then he caught sight of the cheerleading uniform.

He stood up, and walked over to it, staring at it like he was mesmerized. He reached up, rubbing the material between his fingers. "God… Brings back memories."

Claire nodded. "Seems like years ago, doesn't it?"

He nodded, rejoining her on the bed.

Claire lay down, her back against the bed. "Lay down, I want you to see the best part."

Peter did as she asked, and smiled.

Claire and Zach had spent hours sticking all the glow-in-the-dark stars to the ceiling, but it had been worth it.

"My own private stars. I would lay in the dark at night, and stare up at the ceiling. I would think about you and Nathan, how the last time I saw you, you were rocketing into the sky. Past the stars…"

Her voice trailed off, and she reached over, tangling her fingers through Peter's.

"I had a lot of regrets, Peter. Things I wish I'd said, and done…"

Peter's heart went out to the girl, and he squeezed her hand. "Well, now you have a chance to say and do them, right?"

Claire smiled faintly. "Right."

They were silent for a long time, just staring at the ceiling, hands firmly clasped.

Claire and Peter soon felt their eyelids drooping, and fell asleep despite themselves.

* * *

Noah knocked on Claire's bedroom door. "Claire? Honey, are you awake?"

He pushed the door open soundlessly, and looked in the room.

Claire was sound asleep, curled into Peter's side, his arm draped over her protectively.

Noah flinched. He hadn't seen Claire so at peace in a long time.

Usually, he would hear her sobs echoing through the house late at night.

She would come downstairs for breakfast, and her lack of sleep would be evident in the dark circles under her eyes.

But now, in the embrace of her uncle, she slept peacefully, a hint of a smile on her face.

He backed out of her room, retreating down the stairs to his study.

Claire had been, quite frankly, a basket case for the past three months.

He had been furious when he arrived home from work one day to find Claire gone.

Sandra had explained matter-of-factly, that Claire had left with her biological father, to go find her uncle.

_"He seems so important to her, dear. What's the harm in letting her go?"_

He had thrown a vase against a wall, shattering it into a hundred pieces, and Sandra had shrunk away from him.

_"She's not even eighteen yet, Sandra! You want to let her go gallivanting off with her sleazy politician father, to look for her uncle, who, by the way, is most likely dead?"_

Sandra had crossed her arms, eyes flashing. "_She's almost eighteen, Noah. All these months, she thought her father and uncle were dead. Now she finds out her father is alive! There's a chance her uncle could be, too. And wouldn't it be better for her to find out for sure?" _

Noah had sunk into a chair, head in hands. _"Fine, Sandra. But don't say that I didn't warn you when she comes home in a week, even more upset and more depressed."_

Noah put another log into the fireplace, listening to the satisfying crackle as it caught fire.

If Peter brought his daughter out of her deep depression, and hell, actually made her smile, than he was all for him living with them for a while.

Though, he would have to have a serious talk with them about the sleeping arrangements.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Peter awakened to the smell of something delicious wafting upstairs from the kitchen.

He stirred and sat up, just as Claire entered the room.

She was dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, her wet, blonde hair dangling loosely down her back. "Hey. You're awake!"

Peter smiled, tugging on a strand of her damp hair as she plopped down on the bed next to him. "Yeah. I guess I was more tired than I thought."

He inhaled the smell of her shampoo permeating the air, and smiled. _Strawberry. _

Claire reached out, her fingers brushing across his mouth. "I think I missed your smile most. That, and of course, your hair."

Peter chuckled, reaching his hand up to run his hand over his closely cropped hair. His hair had been singed in an odd pattern when he exploded, and so he had asked Claire to cut it before they departed for Odessa. She had done a good job, but it was still odd to have such short hair.

Claire hopped to her feet. "Well, you wanna shower before or after breakfast?"

Peter tilted his head. "Before. You guys can go ahead and eat without me, though. I wouldn't want to hold you up."

Claire grinned, shaking her head. "My mom will make us wait anyway. She'll say it's only polite since you're the guest. Just make it fast. A growing girl needs her breakfast!"

She patted her stomach, and Peter laughed.

Claire disappeared into the hallway, and Peter followed, clean clothes in hand. She stopped in front of a narrow door, and opened it. "This is the linen closet. Clean sheets, towels, that kind of stuff." She pulled out a big, fuzzy towel, and handed it to him.

She pointed to a door at the end of the hallway. "That's the bathroom. The shower is pretty much self-explanatory."

He nodded. "I'll hurry, I wouldn't want you to starve." He poked her stomach, and she let out a shrill squeal.

Peter's eyebrows shot up. "Uh oh, is someone ticklish?"

Claire's eyes widened, and she crossed her arms over her chest. "No. Of course not."

She began to back away from him slowly, but he was too fast. He grabbed her around the waist, and began to tickle her mercilessly.

She screamed in laughter, her giggles echoing through the hallway, and unbeknownst to either of them, down the stairs.

Claire crumpled to the ground, wriggling to try and avoid Peter's nimble fingers. Peter was laughing now, too, as he knelt down in front of her.

He tickled her stomach, and up and down her sides, ignoring her pleas for mercy.

"What the hell?"

Peter stopped tickling Claire, and turned to see Lyle standing at the top of the stairs.

Lyle smirked. "You guys were having a _tickle fight_? It sounded like someone was attacking Mr. Muggles with a chainsaw."

Peter grinned. "Sorry. Your sister is really ticklish."

Lyle nodded. "Yeah, I know. But Mom never lets _me_ tickle Claire. 'Tickling is torture' she always says."

Claire sat up, wiping away tears of laughter. "It _is_. You are _so _dead, Peter."

Peter smirked and got to his feet, offering Claire his hand.

She took it, pulling herself up off the floor.

Peter headed down the hallway to the bathroom, feeling more carefree than he had in a very long time.

* * *

When Peter walked into the kitchen, the entire Bennet family was gathered around the table.

He slipped into an empty chair. "Sorry I took so long."

Sandra smiled at him graciously. "Oh, it's no problem, dear."

Lyle smirked. "Of course, he could've been down here earlier if he and Claire hadn't had a giant tickle fight in the hallway."

Claire whipped her head to face Lyle, cheeks reddening. "Shut up, Lyle."

Sandra chuckled. "Oh, my."

Noah's eyebrows rose. "Tickle fight?"

Lyle nodded matter-of-factly, shoving a forkful of waffle into his mouth. "Yup. Claire was rolling around on the floor when I came upstairs."

Claire kicked her brother under the table, hard.

"OW!" Lyle yelped.

Claire fumed. Lyle made it sound so silly, so_ juvenile. _

Noah looked from Peter, whose gaze was fixed firmly on his plate, to Claire, who was blushing furiously. "Interesting."

He went back to his breakfast, shaking his head.

Peter and Claire exchanged a smile, and commenced eating their breakfast.

* * *

Claire lay on her stomach on Peter's bed, watching him. He sat on the window seat, looking out over the front yard silently.

She wondered what he was thinking about.

Not able to take the silence anymore, she cleared her throat. "So, Zach is coming over later."

Peter tore his gaze away from the window, and looked at her. "Good. I want to meet this kid that you're so attached to."

Claire's eyebrows shot up. "Peter, you know it's not like _that_, right? Zach's just a friend. A _gay _friend."

Peter tilted his head. "Well, I'd still like to meet your friends from school."

Claire laughed bitterly. "Zach is the only one. I didn't go back to school after I got back from New York."

Peter looked at her in disbelief. "What do you mean you didn't go back?"

Claire pulled herself into a sitting position. "I didn't want to go back, and my Dad didn't push the issue."

Peter shook his head again. "Claire, you have to go back to school."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "No, I don't."

Peter half-expected her to stamp her foot. He stood up, walking over to stand within a few feet of the bed. "You're young, Claire. God, _so _young. Your education is important. I can understand why you didn't want to go back before. You were upset. But why won't you go back now?"

Claire shrugged. "Because. I don't want to."

She got to her feet, and stood, inches away from him. "And who said the reason I didn't go back was because I was upset over you, _Uncle _Peter?"

She regretted saying the words the second they were out of her mouth.

Peter visibly flinched. "Don't call me that." he practically growled.

Claire wanted desperately to stop, to apologize and tell him she would never call him that again. But the petulant teenager in her wouldn't let her. "What? _Uncle _Peter? Why not? You don't like being reminded that we're related? That I'm the byproduct of a hidden love affair your brother had with a piece of white trash who lives in a trailer park? You know what? Maybe you should leave. I don't want you to be here if you're just fulfilling some kind of responsibility you feel towards me because I'm Nathan's kid." she spat.

Peter's eyes flashed. "Don't act like Nathan doesn't care about you. You know he does. You _know_ Nathan loves you. _I _lo.."

He stopped.

Claire's heart nearly stopped, and her breath hitched.

Peter watched a tear glide down her cheek, and did what had almost become a reflex, now. He reached out, wiping the tear away gently.

Claire wrapped her arms around Peter's neck, pulling him into a hug.

Peter sighed, closing his eyes. "I love you, Claire. Please don't ever think anything different. I'm always going to be here, to protect you. I don't care who your parents are."

He swallowed painfully. "You're…You're my niece. I'm _always _going to take care of you."

Claire sniffled, pulling away. "I'm sorry for what I said. I don't want you to leave."

Peter smiled softly, brushing her hair away from her face. "I know, Claire."

He leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

She tightened her arms around his waist, and laid her head against his chest.

* * *

**_Well, there you go. The next chapter is when things begin to get VERY interesting. So drop me a review, and maybe I'll update in the morning. _**

**_Much Love to my Lovely Readers._**


	5. Chapter 5

Claire led Zach up the stairs to her room.

She stopped suddenly just outside the door, and turned to face him. "Don't ask him about the explosion. It's kind of a painful subject for him."

Zach nodded.

Claire turned to open the door, but then whirled around again. "Oh, and above everything else, you _cannot _mention the whole I-might-be-in-love-with-him-thing."

Zach smirked. "Oh, you don't think that would go over too well?"

Claire punched him in the arm. She opened her bedroom door. "Peter?"

He was over by the window, staring outside as always.

He didn't move or respond, so Claire walked over to him, tapping him on the shoulder lightly. Peter whirled around, grabbing her wrist.

"Whoa, Peter! It's me!"

Peter's expression softened. "Sorry, Claire. I didn't hear you come in." He dropped her wrist, squeezing her hand before dropping her arm completely.

Claire smiled, and turned around, motioning for Zach to come closer. "Peter, this is Zach. Zach, meet Peter."

Peter stuck out his hand, and Zach shook it with a smile. "So you're the infamous Peter."

Peter cocked an eyebrow. "Infamous?"

Zach nodded. "Oh, yeah. Claire talks about you non-sto…OW!" He was cut off by a sharp kick to the shin from Claire.

He shot her an incredulous look, and then realization flickered over his features. He choked back a laugh.

Peter crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back against the window seat. "Claire tells me you're a filmmaker, Zach."

Zach nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah. Some of my favorite stuff is actually footage of Claire trying to kill herself."

Peter's eyebrows shot up. "You video taped her trying to kill herself?"

Zach nodded. "At her request, yeah."

Peter frowned at Claire. "I'm not sure that's too smart, Claire. What if someone saw it?"

Claire chewed her lip, suddenly feeling foolish under Peter's gaze. "I have the only copies hidden in a safe place."

Peter shrugged. "You're not a child, Claire. I'm sure you're smart about who you tell about your abilities."

Claire beamed. "I am."

Zach looked back and forth between Peter and Claire. He shook his head.

If he ever saw one of his uncles and his cousin Mary looking at eachother the way Peter and Claire were, he would throw up.

"Hey Claire, think your mom would make some cookies if you asked her?"

Claire grinned. "You and my mom's cookies…I'll go ask her."

Claire left the room, and Zach turned to Peter. "You know, Claire cares an awful lot about you, Mr. Petrelli."

Peter stood up, and walked over to the door, fingering the blood-stained cheerleading uniform that he had requested Claire leave right where it was. "Please, call me Peter. And I care an awful lot about Claire, too."

Zach struggled with whether or not he should say something to make Peter understand just _how much_ Claire cared about him. "You know, when you saved Claire, she told me all about you. About how this handsome stranger swept in, saved her life, and stole her heart…"

Peter's eyes flickered with an unreadable emotion. "St..Stole her heart?"

Zach nodded, sitting down on the edge of Claire's bed. "Yeah."

Peter smiled softly. "Yeah, well she made quite the impression on me too."

Claire reentered the room, a large smile on her face. "Mom's making cookies, Zach."

Zach grinned. "Your mom is the coolest mom ever."

Claire flopped down on the bed next to Zach. "So, what did you two talk about while I was gone?"

Zach shrugged. "Oh, nothing…"

* * *

Claire had been asleep for over an hour when a soft knock on her bedroom door pulled her out of a deep slumber.

Wiping sleep from her eyes, she stumbled over to the door, yanking it open. Peter stood in the doorway, a strange expression on his face.

"Peter?" She yawned. "What's wrong?"

Peter's eyes ran up and down her body, and she swallowed thickly. She was suddenly very aware of the fact that she only wore a tank top and her lacey pink panties. "Peter? What…"

He stepped into her room, closing the door behind him. "Zach said some interesting things this afternoon."

Claire raised her eyebrows. "You're knocking on my door at two in the morning to tell me about a conversation you had with Zach this aftern…"

She was cut off by Peter's mouth slamming into hers.

She gasped, and Peter used the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth.

She pushed him away roughly. "Peter, what the hell is wrong with you? We're…You're my uncle!"

Peter backed her up against the wall, his hands on either side of her head. "You can't tell me you haven't thought about this. When you're lying in bed alone at night…"

He moved one hand down to rest on her hip, skimming his fingers along the waistband of her panties. He leaned forward, whispering in her ear. "Do you ever touch yourself?"

Claire couldn't believe that this was _her _Peter. Sweet, gentlemanly, always-appropriate Peter.

She shuddered. "Peter, stop it. This isn't you."

He smirked, moving his hand up, under her t-shirt. He ran his fingers lightly over her toned stomach, and she let out a breathy moan in spite of herself.

He chuckled from somewhere deep in the back of his throat, and Claire trembled. "See, Zach told me that the night when I saved you, I stole your heart. Seems to me that you stole mine, too."

He moved his mouth to her neck, and she was having trouble concentrating on how wrong it was. "But Peter…it's…_incest_."

Peter pulled away, smirk still firmly in place. "Who cares?"

Claire tried one last, valiant attempt. She ducked under his arm, and backed away from him. "This isn't you, Peter."

Peter shook his head. "You're right. This is a little gift I picked up from one of Nathan's _other _indiscretions. Seems that I have a sort of an alter ego. I've managed to keep him away from you for a long time. But after the explosion, I've had some trouble keeping all my abilities under control. Tonight…"

He reached out, wrapping one of her blonde curls around his fingers. "Tonight, I was weak. After what Zach told me this afternoon, I couldn't take it anymore."

Claire felt a tear roll down her cheek, and suddenly it was as if 'badass Peter' was morphing, and then _her _Peter was back.

There was fear in his eyes when he regained control. "Oh, Claire. I'm so sorry."

He sank down to his knees, body shaking with sobs.

Claire knelt down in front of him, wrapping her arms around him. "Shhhhh, Peter. It's okay. It wasn't you…"

She buried her face in his neck, silent tears rolling down her own face.

* * *

The next morning, Peter wouldn't even look at Claire.

Everyone noticed Peter's change in demeanor, especially Noah.

Their usual playful banter was absent from the breakfast table, and when Peter's arm accidentally grazed Claire's hand, he pulled away like he'd been burned.

Claire's gaze never lifted from her plate, as she pushed her food around and around in circles.

When breakfast was over, Peter went upstairs and closed his bedroom door, and Claire flinched. She stood up from the table. "I'm going for a run. I'll be back soon."

When the front door closed behind Claire, Sandra turned to Noah with a shrug. "Maybe they had a fight. I heard some yelling late last night."

Noah's eyebrows rose. "Yelling?"

Lyle spoke up too. "Yeah, LOUD yelling. I can't believe you didn't hear them."

Noah's interest was getting the better of him. "What were they saying?"

Lyle shrugged. "I could only make out bits and pieces. Peter said something about his ego, or I don't know… I just kept hearing Claire say 'This isn't you.' If you're so curious, why don't you just ask them?"

Noah downed the last of his coffee. "I'm not that curious, Lyle."

He gathered the dirty dishes, dropping a kiss on Sandra's forehead.

* * *

Claire ended up at Union Wells High.

School was in session, so there was no one to bother her as she sat on the bleachers, trying to gather her thoughts.

Her mind wandered to the events of the night before.

Peter kissing her, putting his hands all over her.

It was what she had dreamed about, in her dirtiest, most secret dreams. The ones she wouldn't share with anyone, even Zach.

And it had happened. But she couldn't do it. It hadn't been _her _Peter.

She wondered with a start if it really had been _her _Peter, if she would have let him kiss her, feel her up. She knew the answer deep down, and it scared her a little.

But Peter was too respectful, to morally conscious.

She wondered if _her _Peter wanted to kiss her.

She sighed, putting her head in her hands. She needed to have a little chat with him.

* * *

Claire took a deep breath, and knocked softly on Peter's door. When there was no answer, she pushed the door open slowly.

The room was empty. Sticking her head into the hallway, she could hear the shower running, and realized that Peter must be in it.

She decided to wait in his room, and sat down on the edge of his bed, looking around the room.

A framed photo of Peter and Nathan sat on the nightstand, and Claire smiled fondly at the picture. She would have to call Nathan later, see how he was doing.

She was surprised to see a Bible sitting on the other side of the bed. She had never thought of Peter as a particularly religious person, and wondered what he was doing with a Bible.

She heard a noise, and turned to see Peter standing in the doorway.

He was wearing only his boxers, and was running a towel over his rapidly-growing hair. He looked at Claire, and sighed. "I knew we'd have to talk eventually. I guess I didn't think it would be so soon."

He closed the door behind him, and walked over to the window seat, making sure there was plenty of distance between himself and Claire.

Claire pulled her legs up onto the bed, biting her lip, and looking down at her lap. "Peter, I have some things I need to stay. It…It's not going to be easy for me to say them, so if you could not interrupt, I'd appreciate it."

She looked up, and Peter nodded in consent.

Claire took a deep breath, and looked back down at her lap. "Last night, you scared me. You were _so _different. You were so unfeeling, so...aggressive. But as much as dark-side Peter freaked me out, I have to admit something. If it had been you, _my _Peter, the kind, caring person that I love, I wouldn't have had a moment's hesitation about letting you kiss me."

She looked up in time to see surprise flicker across Peter's handsome features.

Afraid she wouldn't be able to continue if she looked at him, she moved her gaze to her lap once more. "What Zach said is true. The night you saved me…" A ghost of a smile flashed across her face. "I thought you were so cute. With the hair that kept falling in your eyes, and how you told me that life gets better after high school… And then when I talked to you in the jail cell, I had a full-fledged crush."

She dared to look up at him, and she saw that lopsided smile of his that she loved so much. It gave her the courage to look him in the eye as she continued.

"The Haitian was supposed to take me somewhere far away, but I ran away at the airport. I changed my ticket, and I came to New York. Imagine my shock, to knock on the door to your apartment and have the woman who answers the door tell me she's my grandmother. She took me to Nathan's house. I remember seeing the picture of you and Nathan, the one from his wedding, sitting on the mantle. You looked so handsome in your tuxedo!"

Peter lowered his gaze for a second, a light blush staining his cheeks. However, he lifted his eyes to hers again when she resumed talking.

"And then that guy brought you in, and you were dead. I ran upstairs and cried for hours. I finally decided I had to see you one last time, to say goodbye. I came downstairs and Nathan was there. Angela told him to 'let the girl have her moment'. I remember telling you that I was sad because I wouldn't get to know you. And then I found the glass… And when I pulled it out, and I saw the color come back to your eyes, and you wiped my tears…"

Peter reached back, touching the spot where he knew the glass had been.

Claire took a deep breath, and continued. "And then you asked me to kill you. I told you I would. But I always knew, if the time came, I wouldn't have been able to. And then I had to watch you explode."

Peter swallowed, nodding.

"I had to go _months _thinking you and Nathan were dead. One time, I thought I saw you at the mall. I lost it. I collapsed on the ground and started sobbing. Poor Zach…" She chuckled at the memory.

"And then we found you. And oh, Peter." She lifted her hand to cover her mouth, stifling a sob.

"When I saw you lying on that bed, burnt and broken…Oh, I knew then how much I loved you."

Peter swallowed thickly.

"And then last night… Peter, your lips felt_ so _right on mine. Your hands felt like they _belonged_ on my body. But it wasn't _you. _It was another you. One who does whatever he wants."

She stood, and walked over to him, kneeling down in front of him. "It's wrong, Peter. I know that. But all I could think the entire time you were kissing me was 'if only this was the Peter I love kissing me.' I needed you to hear this. I needed you to know why I cried last night. I'm sorry. If you want to leave, go to New York, away from me, I'll understand."

She could practically see the emotional battle playing out in Peter's head and heart. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, and then he stood up.

He held out his hand for Claire, and pulled her to her feet. He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you Claire. I really do. But…" He sighed.

"But I can't. It's wrong. God, it's _so _wrong."

Claire shook her head, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. "If it's wrong, than why does it feel so right, Peter? Why do we feel this way if it's wrong?"

Peter looked away, out that damn window again. "When we met, we didn't know we were related. It's understandable that we were attracted to eachother. But it should have gone away once we realized we were uncle and niece."

Claire sighed. "Then why didn't it?"

Peter shrugged. "We have a connection, Claire. A strong one. For one reason or another, our lives are meant to be intertwined."

His hands moved up to cup her face. "Claire, I'm not leaving. I'm staying here, with you, until I feel like I can go back to New York. I hope we can still be friends, but we can't be anything else. I won't allow it."

Tears slid slowly down her face, and he gently wiped them away. "No more crying, sweetheart. You've done enough crying over me."

Peter pulled her to him, not caring that her tears were practically causing her face to stick to his bare chest.

He hated this. Hated that two people who were so in love with eachother could do absolutely nothing about it.

He hated the heartbroken look in her eyes, which he was sure was mirrored in his own.

A loud knock on the door disturbed their embrace, and Peter yanked a t-shirt over his head before answering it.

Noah stood in the doorway. "Peter, have you seen… Oh! Claire, there you are."

She turned to face her father, and his eyes narrowed at the sight of the tears on her face. "Claire-bear? What's wrong?"

Claire wiped furiously at her cheeks. "Nothing, Dad. Peter and I were just resolving an argument, that's all."

Noah looked back and forth between his daughter and her uncle. "Okay… Well, dinner is ready, you two. Wash up, and come on down." He retreated down the hallway, and then down the steps to the kitchen.

Peter tugged on a pair of shorts, and then turned to face Claire.

She had an unreadable expression on her face, as she closed the short distance between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled his lips to hers in a chaste kiss.

Peter swallowed thickly as he watched her walk out the door, and down the hallway.

He closed his eyes, and sighed heavily.

* * *

**_There you go. The plot thickens! _**

**_Drop me a review to let me know what you think. _**

**_I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow afternoon, but I will most likely post two more chapters to make up for my absence._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Okay, just to clear one thing up..._**

**_Someone mentioned in a review that Peter and Claire 'did it'. Now, I'm not sure if you were referring to them kissing, or having sex. But if you were referring to sex, just to make it clear, they haven't DONE IT yet. Anyways, I'm posting these two chapters, and then I'm off on vacation! _**

**_I'll be back Sunday and will post more then. _**

* * *

Weeks went by, and things between Peter and Claire returned to normal.

Or, as normal as they could be, considering the circumstances. After all, it's not every day that an uncle and niece admit they're in love with eachother.

Noah was shocked when Claire announced she wanted to return to school, just not Union Wells.

One look at the smile on Peter's face told him that her uncle had been the one to convince her to go back.

So Claire went back to school.

She chose a private prep school, with uniforms and everything.

She made a point of modeling the uniform in front of her entire family, just to see how Peter would react to the short, plaid skirt and knee-high socks.

He had excused himself quickly, and she had watched his retreating form with a smirk.

A few weeks later, she brought a boy home with her for dinner.

His name was Jack, and Peter hated him immediately. He was the tall blonde-haired, blue-eyed captain of the soccer team.

Peter seethed as the boy put his hand on Claire's thigh under the table.

What angered him even more was that by reading Claire's thoughts, Peter knew she was enjoying the boy's touch.

When dinner was over, the boy yawned loudly and stated that he needed to get home. "Walk me out, Claire?"

She nodded, following Jack out the front door.

Noah chuckled, going to help his wife with the dishes.

Lyle smirked. "oOo! Claire's gonna go make out…"

Peter pushed his chair away from the table loudly, and walked quickly up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door behind him.

Lyle jumped at the sound. "Geez, you'd think he was jealous…"

Sandra smiled softly. "Maybe he thinks that Jack is going to take his place in Claire's life."

Noah looked thoughtful as he dried the dishes.

* * *

Peter took his normal spot at the window once he reached his room.

From his vantage point, he could see the front steps where Jack currently had Claire pressed against a wall, engaged in a smoldering lip-lock.

His eyes widened as Claire looked up at the window, and then placed Jack's hands on her ass.

It infuriated him, and before he could stop himself, he sent a telekinetic wave at Jack. It knocked him backwards, so that he lost his balance and fell in Mrs. Bennet's tulips.

Peter heard Claire's clear, bubbly laugh ring out, and it made him smile in spite of himself.

He watched Claire bend down, helping to pull Jack out of the garden.

The boy was obviously embarrassed. "I don't know what happened! One second I was standing there, and the next…"

Claire grinned. "You're awfully clumsy for a soccer player."

She leaned in and placed a short kiss on his lips, before gesturing to the door. "I'd better get inside before my dad and uncle send out a search party. I'll call you later?"

Jack nodded and waved, walking down the front steps to his SUV.

Claire disappeared inside the house, and he heard her footsteps walking up the stairs. The footsteps stopped outside his door, and she knocked softly before entering.

"Well, what'd you think?"

Peter's mouth was set in a firm line. "He's an ass."

Claire's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me? What makes you think he's an ass?"

Peter crossed his arms over his chest. "He thought your Mom's casserole tasted like feet, and he kept thinking about whether or not you wear underwear with your school uniform."

Claire smirked. "My mom's casserole _does _taste like feet. And how would you know…"

Suddenly, her face turned a dark shade of red, and she crossed to where he was sitting at the window, smacking him across the face. "You have no right to read his thoughts, Peter."

Peter caught her wrist as she was about to smack him again. "I have every right in the world, Claire. He's not good enough for you. And we both know the reason you brought him here was to try to make me jealous."

Claire's face softened, and Peter loosened his grip on her wrist.

She sighed, going over to sit on the edge of Peter's bed. "Was it that obvious?"

Peter sat down next to her on the bed. "You weren't that discreet about looking up at the window during your little make-out session."

Claire blushed, lowering her head so that her hair fell in her face. "Did it work? Were you jealous?"

Peter looked down at his lap. "Yeah, I was."

Claire smiled, and stood up. "Then my work here is done."

Peter shook his head. "Claire, nothing you can do is going to change my mind about us."

She shrugged. "Doesn't mean I can't try, right?"

She walked over to his nightstand, picking up the Bible. "I'm going to hell anyway, might as well enjoy the ride."

Peter's eyebrows shot up. "You think you're going to hell?"

Claire nodded. "If my feelings for you are any indication, I'd have to say yes."

She walked over to the door and opened it. As she was closing the door, she stopped and stuck her head back in.

"And for the record, I don't wear underwear with my uniform."

She closed the door, and walked the few feet to her room, a large smile on her face.

Peter groaned, dropped to his knees, and made the sign of the cross.

* * *

A few hours later, Peter sat at the window in his room, sketchbook and pencil in hand.

His eyes were glazed over, and had turned a milky-white color.

He sketched furiously for a few minutes, and then his eyes returned to normal.

He flipped through the pages of the sketchbook, and his mouth fell open as he did. "Holy shit…"

He tore the drawings out of the book, and shoved them in the box under his bed.

The box that held the drawings no one could see.

He put his head in his hands, and sighed heavily.

* * *

**_Okay, you've got another chapter to read, so scurry!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Claire glanced at the clock on the stove as she entered the kitchen.

_2:30 A.M. _She couldn't sleep, and had decided to come downstairs to get a snack.

She opened the freezer door, pulling out a gallon of ice cream. Mint chocolate chip, her favorite.

When she closed the door, Peter was standing there, and she let out a yelp. "God, Peter! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Peter smirked. "We both know you'd recover."

Claire smiled in spite of herself. "Yeah, probably."

She grabbed a spoon out of a drawer, and popped open the ice cream.

Peter watched as she took a big spoonful. "You know, if you're having trouble sleeping, ingesting all that sugar will make it worse."

Claire frowned at him. "Thank you, Nurse Peter."

He smiled, but then a familiar look of concern crossed his face. "You have trouble sleeping a lot?"

Claire shook her head. "No. Just tonight for some reason."

She leaned across the counter, handing him the ice cream and spoon.

Peter smiled in thanks, and watched as she crossed to a kitchen cupboard, standing on her tiptoes to reach something.

She was wearing an oversized t-shirt, but as it rode up, her panties were visible, and Peter felt himself begin to blush.

As he looked again, he realized that the oversized t-shirt was one of his. "Claire, is that _my _shirt?"

She turned to face him with an impish grin, and a jar of cookies in her hand. "Yeah, I hope you don't mind. I like the way it smells."

Peter scrunched up his face. "What does it smell like?"

She sat the jar of cookies down with a clank, and her eyes twinkled. "Like you."

Peter swallowed thickly.

Claire reached into the jar, pulling out an Oreo. She pulled it apart, and began to lick the cream off of the cookie, very, very slowly. Peter nearly choked on his ice cream.

He turned away quickly, dropping the spoon in the sink, and putting the ice cream back in the freezer.

When he turned to face Claire again, she had finished her cookie, and now was simply sitting on the counter top, swinging her legs back and forth. "What about you? Why can't you sleep?"

Peter cleared his throat, looking down at the floor. "I've uh…I've been painting the future again Well, more like drawing it."

Claire's eyebrows rose. "What are you drawing?"

Peter walked over to where she was sitting on the counter, leaning his back against it, not looking at her. "I'm drawing…"

He sighed heavily. "Us. You and me, Claire."

He stole a sideways glance at her, and confusion was etched across her pretty features. "What do you mean you're drawing _us_?"

Peter sighed again. "Holding hands, kissing, making love…"

He turned to face her. "A baby, Claire. We have a baby."

Claire clamped a hand over her mouth. She hopped down off of the counter. "I don't understand. How far into the future are we talking here, Peter?"

He bit his lip. "It depends. The handholding and kissing, making love, it looks like us right now. You know? Young, same haircuts. The ones with the baby, it looks like us in a few years. You look older, more mature."

Claire sank down onto a stool heavily. "Jesus, Peter. How long have you been drawing this stuff?"

He shrugged. "A few weeks. I didn't know if I should tell you."

Claire looked at him incredulously. "Are you kidding me? We're going to have a baby and you didn't know if you should tell me?!"

Peter ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't know if it was the right time. You have finals coming up, and you just met this Jack guy…"

Claire stood up, walking over to stand in front of him. "But you told me you weren't going to allow anything to happen between us, no matter what."

Peter shrugged. "Well I guess it's just a matter of time until I can't keep my word."

Claire shook her head. "This is too much to handle, Peter."

She started to walk out of the room, and then stopped.

She walked back into the room, and poked him in the chest with her finger. "I want to see the drawings. Now."

* * *

Peter stood back, watching Claire's expressions as she studied the dozens of drawings spread out over his bed.

Drawings of the two of them sharing a seemingly innocent hug, holding hands under the table secretly as the family ate breakfast, and engaged in a passionate kiss.

In the drawing, Peter was lifting Claire off the floor, her legs wrapped around his waist.

Claire swallowed as her gaze fell on the next drawing. She and Peter, his body covering hers, both of them tangled in his bed sheets.

There were more explicit ones that she only glanced at, her cheeks turning dark red.

The final set of drawings made Claire's heart skip a beat.

Peter, holding her hand as she grimaced in pain. Peter holding a baby, Peter kissing her while she held the baby…

"I drew the more tame ones first. The handholding, the hug. Then I drew the ones of us with the baby. I drew the…"

He bowed his head, cheeks reddening. "I drew the ones of us making love a couple of hours ago."

She stacked the drawings into a pile, and sat them aside. She put her head in her hands.

Peter sank down next to her, placing his hand gently on her back. "Claire, tell me what you're thinking."

She sighed heavily, sitting up straight and turning to look at him. "I don't know what to say. I mean, part of me is thrilled. I love you so much, and holding your hand, kissing you, making love to you, having your baby…It's like a dream come true. But at the same time, we're related. People aren't going to just simply look the other way. We're going to have to hide it from everyone, and that won't be easy."

Peter nodded slowly.

Claire handed Peter the drawings. "I would hide these if I were you."

Neither of them noticed the drawing of them kissing flutter to the ground, sliding under the bed.

* * *

As Claire slid into her chair at the breakfast table the next morning, Peter clasped her hand under the table.

Claire smiled at him brightly, knowing that this was happening just as Peter had drawn it.

Sandra noticed the wide grin on her daughter's face, and smiled. "Well, I'm glad to see you're in a good mood today, honey. Will you be bringing Jack by again?"

Claire smirked, exchanging a look with Peter. "You know what Mom? I just don't see Jack and I having a future together."

Peter bit his lip to keep from laughing.

* * *

Claire was spread out on her bed, studying for a chemistry final when there was a knock on her door. "Come in."

Peter poked his head into the room, and smiled when he saw her. "How's the studying going?"

Claire groaned, sitting up. "Not so hot. Have I mentioned how much I _loathe _chemistry?"

Peter nodded with that crooked smile of his. "I think so. Maybe once or twice."

Claire grinned as Peter entered the room, closing the door behind him. He took a seat next to her on the bed, and their eyes met.

"So, any more interesting drawings?"

Peter shook his head. "Not of us. I drew a few of Nathan. Nothing to worry about, just doing Congressman stuff. You know, meeting with the president, that kind of thing."

Claire nodded. "I miss him, Peter."

Peter nodded. "I know, me too. Maybe we should go visit him."

Claire's face lit up. "Really? When?"

Peter shrugged. "How about this weekend?"

* * *

At dinner that night, Claire announced hers and Peter's intentions to visit Nathan. "We'll probably be away for about a week, maybe a week and a half."

Noah looked thoughtful for a moment, and then nodded. "I was planning on taking the whole family on vacation to Los Angeles this weekend. But I guess if you two want to go see Nathan, I can just take your mother and Lyle."

Lyle pumped his fist in the air. "YES! Vacation without Claire!"

Noah, Sandra and Peter chuckled, while Claire shot her brother a withering glare.

Noah wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Did you buy your airline tickets yet?"

Peter cleared his throat. "Uh, no. I thought we could use other means of transportation."

Noah raised his eyebrows. "I see. And it's safe?"

Peter nodded. "Completely."

Sandra and Lyle looked back and forth between the two men, and Claire chuckled.

While her mother knew that Claire and Peter had special abilities, she didn't know quite what they were. Noah told her it was safer that way.

It had been a family decision not to tell Lyle. They all wanted him to retain what was left of his innocence as long as possible.

Peter took a sip of his water, and then smiled at Claire. "We leave on Friday."

* * *

Claire had crammed as much as she could into one suitcase, wanting to make teleporting them as easy as possible for Peter.

When she came banging into his room on Friday morning, he smiled gratefully down at the small amount of luggage. "I was afraid I'd be teleporting your entire wardrobe."

She punched him on the shoulder playfully. "So Peter, does Heidi know about me?"

He stopped, his suitcase only zipped halfway. "I don't know…" He sat down on the bed heavily.

Claire perched beside him, biting her lip nervously. "I guess I should find out before we just show up on his doorstep, huh?"

Peter nodded slowly. "That would probably be a good idea."

Claire pulled her cell phone out of her purse, and dialed Nathan's cell phone. It rang a couple of times, and then Nathan answered.

"Hello?"

Claire smiled slightly. "Hey, it's me. It's-it's Claire."

"Oh, Claire. It's so good to hear from you."

She grinned. "I'm sorry I haven't kept in better touch. I've been so busy with school. But anyway, now that school is out, Peter and I thought we'd come for a visit this weekend."

There was silence on the other end, and Claire swallowed thickly.

"Claire, my wife…She doesn't…I haven't told her about you."

Claire's eyes smarted as she tried to hold back tears. "I understand. I guess we just won't come then."

"No, Claire, wait! I-I'll tell her. Just…"

He sighed. "Give me until tomorrow morning, okay? I'll tell her tonight. Can you two be here for breakfast?"

Claire smiled. "Sure. We'll see you then. Bye."

"Wait! Claire? I love you."

Claire's heart nearly stopped. "I love you too, Nathan."

"Goodbye."

She pulled the phone away from her ear, and stared at it for a few seconds.

"Well? What did he say?"

Claire looked up at him, her eyes full of tears. "He's telling her tonight. He wants us there for breakfast tomorrow. He told me he loves me, Peter."

Peter smiled, pulling her into a hug. "That's great, Claire."

They sat like that for a while, Peter just holding her, smoothing her hair.

Finally, she pulled away. She ran a hand over his face, across his mouth.

Peter swallowed, his eyes searching hers.

But then she stood up abruptly, ruining the moment. "I'm gonna go say goodbye to my family before they leave." she said softly.

She left the room, the door closing quietly behind her.

Peter stared after her, shaking his head.

It seemed that every conversation they had ended with the closing of a door.

* * *

**_Review, my lovely readers. I'll update when I get back on Sunday...if I get enough reviews. _**


	8. Chapter 8

**_WARNING!!!! _**

**_This chapter's rating is upgraded to M! _**

* * *

Claire waved goodbye to her family as the taxi pulled away from the house.

Trekking up the front walk, she stopped when she heard someone calling her name.

She turned to see Jack hurrying towards her. "Hey, baby. Why haven't you called me back?" He moved to kiss her, but she turned her head so he only caught her cheek.

Claire shrugged. "Sorry, Jack. I've been so busy with finals…Plus I'm going to New York with my uncle this weekend."

Jack's eyes narrowed. "You know, you're freakishly close to your uncle. It's kinda weird."

Claire crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you want, Jack?"

He grabbed her hands. "I was thinking we could go to the beach for the weekend. My family owns a summer home, and they said it's cool if I use it. Come on, just me, you in a bikini…" He grinned suggestively at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"No thanks, Jack. Look, we need to talk. I think we should break up."

Jack looked floored. "Wh-What? I…we…you…"

Claire sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I just…I don't see this going anywhere. You're a great guy, really."

Jack threw up his hands. "Whatever, bitch. I can find another girl in a second. One who will actually _let _me get into her pants."

Claire flinched, as Jack climbed into his SUV and sped off.

When Claire turned to go back into the house, Peter stood in the doorway. "What did he mean? Did you two…"

Claire shrugged. "Not really. He made it really clear that he wanted to, tried to feel me up a couple of times. He didn't try to force me, though. I told him I wasn't ready."

She walked over to him, taking his hand. She stood on tiptoes, whispering in his ear. "I want you to be my first."

The look of pure elation on Peter's face when she pulled back made her heart leap.

She stood on her tiptoes again, and pressed her mouth firmly against his.

Peter's hands encircled her slim waist, lifting her easily off the ground.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he backed them into the house, kicking the door closed behind him.

He had her pinned against the door, kissing her as if their lives depended on it. And _Oh God_, did it feel good.

Claire wound her arms around his neck, pulling her body flush against his.

His lips on hers, his tongue in her mouth, his hands on her body, it was all she had ever wanted.

And yet, now that it was happening, she had the most overwhelming desire to be even closer to him.

She moved her hands to the buttons on his shirt, and when she undid the top one, Peter pulled away. "Claire…"

She bit her lip, waiting for his rebuke. "I don't want you to do this just because one of my stupid drawings said it would happen."

Claire shook her head, eyes sparkling darkly. "I don't do _anything _I don't want to do, Peter."

With that, she wiggled free of his arms, dropping easily to her feet.

She kicked off her flip-flops, so that her feet were now bare. Next, she tugged her tank top over her head, and dropped it on the floor beside her. Finally, she dropped her jeans to the floor, so that all that was left were her bra and panties.

Peter swallowed thickly, eyes unabashedly roaming her body.

She wore a pale blue bra, beautiful against her tan skin, and her panties were a blue and white thong. He found himself struggling to breathe, and struggling to keep his body in check. Especially when Claire took his hands in hers, and then placed them on her body.

He was numb, unsure of what to do. This wasn't right. Claire was the virgin here, and she was taking control while he stood there like an idiot.

"Claire, I…We don't have…We can…"

She shook her head. "It's destiny, Peter."

She pressed her mouth against his again, her hands splayed across his chest.

And as if that was all he needed to shake him out of his daze, Peter's mouth moved against hers, and he slid his hands up her body slowly.

When his hands reached her breasts, Claire gasped into his mouth, and then moaned in pleasure.

Peter moved his mouth to her neck, placing warm open-mouthed kisses to her throat, and all the way down to the top of her bra.

Claire struggled with the buttons on his shirt, until his hands reached down to still her motions.

He pulled away again, and had his shirt off in a matter of seconds. Claire swallowed as he unzipped his khakis, kicking them off.

Peter watched her face for any sign that she wanted him to stop, but all he saw there was longing. He took her hand, leading her up the steps.

When they reached the hallway, he was kissing her again, and this time his hands slid down to her ass.

Claire had never been touched like this in her life, and it certainly was an enjoyable feeling.

Peter knelt down in front of her, and slowly, carefully slid her underwear down.

Claire swallowed thickly as she watched Peter's eyes flash, and he flung her underwear over his shoulder somewhere.

When his eyes met hers, there was a look of complete adoration there that startled her.

Her heart was beating a mile a minute as she reached around and unhooked her own bra.

Peter's cheeks flushed a little as he gazed at her, naked as the day she was born.

He pulled her down so she was face to face with him, and he brushed her hair away from her face. "You're beautiful." he managed to choke out.

Then they were kissing again, and this time when Peter touched her, it was somewhere significantly different.

She let out a gasp, and clutched his shoulders as he parted her, and slid two fingers inside.

The combination of Peter's warm tongue tangoing with her own, and his fingers moving inside of her was nearly enough to send her over the edge right then.

Suddenly, she was reminded of the fact that Peter wasn't naked yet. And while she had seen a naked man before, thanks to her school's explicit diagrams in sex-ed class, she had never seen _Peter _naked.

She pulled her mouth away from his, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "So you've seen _me _naked, when are you going to return the favor?"

Peter let out a little moan, removing his fingers from her, and started to pull his boxers down, but Claire's hands stilled his motions. "I want to do it."

Peter watched as she tugged his boxers down, and raised an eyebrow. She lifted her eyes to his. "You don't look anything like the diagrams in my sex-ed class."

Peter raised his eyebrows. "No? Good thing or bad thing?"

Claire grinned, and wrapped her fingers around him. He jolted sharply, nearly coming right then. "Trust me, it's a good thing."

She pulled him down to her height again, and her mouth slammed into his roughly.

This time, their kisses were urgent, needy.

Peter's hands roamed freely over her body, causing sensations Claire had never experienced.

Peter bent her backward, until her back was pressed against the carpet of the hallway floor. Pulling away to look at her, he smiled.

She was so beautiful. He watched as she parted her legs for him, and nodded in silent consent.

He positioned himself at her opening, and then slid into her slowly. Claire inhaled sharply, her hands clenching onto Peter's shoulders.

He watched the emotions play out across her face as he pushed past her thin barrier. He closed his eyes, moaning. "God, Claire. You're so tight…"

She bit down on her lip, trying not to cry out. "Oh, Peter…"

He moved in and out of her, slowly at first, and then more and more quickly.

Claire cried out when he thrust into a certain spot, and almost sat up.

Peter pushed her back down gently, and thrust that same spot again. "Peter! Oh, oh God!"

He sealed his mouth over hers, and Claire wondered how he could concentrate on moving his tongue while also moving…er…other parts of his body.

A few more quick thrusts, and Claire came careening over the edge.

As an orgasm ripped through her tiny frame, Peter watched the look of pure pleasure on her face.

He continued to thrust until he, too came.

Claire cried out as the hot liquid filled her, and made her feel complete.

Peter pulled out of her slowly, and rolled onto his back next to Claire.

They lay there panting heavily for a few minutes, and then Claire rolled on top of him. She pressed a kiss to his forehead, both cheeks, and then his mouth. "I love you."

Peter smiled slightly, moving a hand through her hair. "I love you too."

She laid her head down on his chest, and sighed contentedly. Suddenly, she let out a high-pitched giggle.

Peter raised his head a little to look at her. "What's so funny?"

Claire lifted her head to look at him. "You know, it was just a few months ago that we had a perfectly innocent tickle fight here in this very spot. Now look at us."

Peter chuckled, and then sighed. "Claire, we just had sex."

Claire nodded, giving him a strange look. "You're just now realizing this?"

Peter shook his head, squeezing her ass lightly. "You just had sex with your uncle. I just had sex with my niece. My _underage _niece. I could get arrested!"

Claire nodded slowly. "I know…"

Peter sighed, pulling her head down to lay against his chest once more. "How royally fucked up are we?"

Claire bit her lip. "Hey, I'm gonna go get cleaned up, okay?"

She rolled off of him, and stood up. She walked down the hall to the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind her.

Peter lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. When did his life get so damn complicated?

* * *

Later that night, there was a soft knock on the door to Peter's room. "Come in." Claire pushed the door open.

She walked over to the bed, pulled back the covers, and climbed in, nestling up against Peter. "I don't care how 'royally fucked up' we are. I love you. I know this is going to be rough, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes for us to be together. I would have even before you showed me those drawings."

Peter leaned down and kissed her, his fingers caressing her cheek. "I love you."

She nodded. "I love you too."

This time when they made love, they went slowly.

The kisses were passionate, less hungry and frenzied. Peter's touches were designed to show her love, more than to pleasure her.

As he thrust in and out of her at a painstakingly slow pace, he took the time to explore her body with his lips and tongue.

And unlike their first time, they stayed cradled in eachother's arms after they had both climaxed.

Peter pressed a kiss to her damp forehead as he pulled a sheet over them.

They both whispered 'I love you', as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**_Well, to make up for my missed time while I was vacation, I have posted another chapter. So while I apply aloe to my sunburn, go ahead and read the next one. Then click that little purple button and make me happy!!!!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Claire found that Peter wasn't lying about having his teleportation abilities under control.

One second they were standing in his bedroom, hands firmly clasped and luggage in tow, and the next they were standing on Nathan's doorstep.

Claire grinned up at him. "Wow."

He smiled down at her, and then glanced around quickly before bending down and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. "Are you nervous?"

Claire nodded. "Like, seriously nervous."

Peter smirked. "Like, really?"

Claire punched his arm lightly. "Just ring the damn doorbell before I change my mind about this."

Peter smiled slightly, and then kissed her once more.

Claire gave him a questioning look as they parted, and he shrugged. "Since I won't get to do that anymore once we walk into the lion's den."

Claire raised an eyebrow. "Who says?"

She leaned across him and pressed the doorbell, before whispering in his ear. "I'm going to come find you in your room tonight, and I'm going to…"

Peter's eyes widened as she finished her sentence. "Jesus, Claire." He closed his eyes, and took a deep shaky breath.

A maid opened the door, and smiled at Peter. "Mr. Petrelli!"

Peter smiled at the older woman. "Hey, Mrs. Carson. We're here to see Nathan."

The woman looked Claire up and down. "New lady friend Peter?"

Peter smirked. "You could say that."

Mrs. Carson grinned. "Well, Nathan and Heidi are out on the patio. I wouldn't say anything to make your brother angry if I were you, Peter. I heard quite the ruckus between he and Heidi last night."

Peter and Claire exchanged a glance. "Thanks, Mrs. Carson. Okay if we leave our luggage here?"

Mrs. Carson nodded heartily. "Oh, of course. Will you two be staying in the same room?"

Claire stifled a laugh, and Peter smirked. "Uh, no. No, we won't be."

Claire reached out and clasped his hand as they walked outside to the patio.

Nathan looked up with a huge smile when he saw them, and Claire couldn't help but notice the look of disdain on Heidi's face.

Nathan gave each of them a hug, and cocked an eyebrow at the sight of their clasped hands.

Claire swallowed, leaning forward to speak quietly so Heidi wouldn't hear. "Does she already hate me, Nathan?"

Nathan shook his head. "No, Claire. She's mad at me for keeping this from her for so long. It'll all be fine though, and she's excited to meet you."

He motioned for them to follow him, and he led them over to where Heidi sat.

Peter dropped Claire's hand, and gave his sister-in-law a warm hug. "You look great, Heidi."

Heidi sighed. "It's so good to see you, Peter."

Claire stepped forward, extending a shaky hand. "I'm Claire."

Heidi forced a smile, and shook Claire's hand. "It's nice to meet you. Please, have a seat, both of you."

They took seats next to eachother, and Peter lightly squeezed her knee under the table.

A butler began bringing out dishes teeming with eggs, bacon, fresh fruit, pancakes, French toast, oatmeal, cottage cheese, yogurt, and all manner of pastries.

Claire's eyes widened. "Geez… That's so much food!"

Heidi smiled. "Well, I wasn't sure what you liked, so I had the chef whip up everything I could think of."

Claire smiled. "I'd have been happy with a bowl of cereal…"

Peter smiled at her. "I could go for some of your mom's waffles right now."

Claire grinned up at him. "No one can resist my mom's waffles."

Peter began dishing food onto his plate, and then Claire's.

Heidi watched them interact with interest.

They seemed so close, so comfortable. The way they kept looking at eachother, the way Claire would lean in and whisper something in Peter's ear…there was an intimacy there that struck her as unusual.

Heidi cleared her throat. "So Claire, have you decided what you want to do when you graduate?"

Claire took a sip of her orange juice. "No, not really. I figure I have some time to think about it though."

She turned to face Peter with a smirk. "Maybe I'll be a hospice nurse."

Peter stopped, fork halfway to his mouth. He closed his mouth, and shook his head with a grin. "You think you're so funny."

Nathan smiled softly. "Well, whatever you decide on, I'm sure you'll be great at it. Peter tells me you're getting good grades."

Claire nodded. "I try my best. I want to make everybody proud, you know?"

Nathan nodded. "You do. You really do, Claire."

Heidi stood up. "I'm going to go get more orange juice."

Peter's fork dropped onto his plate with a clank. "Heidi…You're…You can walk?"

Heidi grinned. "I forgot I haven't seen you since my miracle. One day, right before the election, Nathan noticed my foot moving. He helped me stand up, and I could walk! We decided to wait until after the election to tell the press. Isn't it amazing?"

Peter nodded. "It's a miracle."

As Heidi went to refill the pitcher of orange juice, Nathan sighed heavily. "We had a long night last night. Heidi didn't take the news too well. Look, Claire, I'm sorry I waited so long to tell my wife about you. There's just been so much going on, and I didn't want to add another burden to her shoulders."

Claire shrugged it off. "It's okay, Nathan. You told her, and now I get to see my father. I'm fine with everything."

Nathan smiled in relief. "Well, I hope you grow to love Heidi. She's the most amazing woman I know."

Claire smiled. "I'm sure I will."

Nathan cleared his throat. "I think you two should also know, I told Heidi _everything_. About our abilities, the explosion, everything. There was no other way to explain my absence and injuries."

Peter swallowed thickly. "And? What did she say?"

Nathan chuckled. "She was dumbfounded for a while. She had a lot of questions. But she took it surprisingly well. She was amazed that you saved Claire without knowing who she was, and she ended up being my daughter."

Heidi reemerged from the house, a full pitcher of orange juice in her hands. "Sorry that took so long. I had to make sure Claire and Peter's rooms were ready. When breakfast is over, I'd love to take Claire shopping. Have some girl time. Sound good to you, Claire?"

Claire looked up in surprise. "Y-Yeah. That sounds great."

Peter placed his hand on her thigh under the table, and Claire felt a shiver run up her spine. It was amazing how his touch affected her.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "You can say no if you want. I'm sure she won't take it personally."

Claire shook her head, whispering back to him as Heidi said something to Nathan. "No, I think it would be a good opportunity to get to know her better."

Peter smiled, brushing his fingers up her bare thigh a little. "Have I told you how amazing you are?"

Claire grinned at him. When she glanced over at Nathan and Heidi, they were both staring at she and Peter.

Nathan cleared his throat, a smirk on his face. "What are you two whispering about over there?"

Peter shook his head. "How much we love this yogurt."

* * *

Claire twirled in front of a mirror, watching the way the yellow sundress she wore billowed around her.

Heidi smiled. "It's beautiful, and the fit is _amazing_. I wish I had your figure."

Claire blushed. "Thank you."

Once Claire had changed back into her street clothes, they continued to peruse the store.

Heidi cleared her throat. "So you and Peter seem really close."

Claire looked up, a wide smile on her face. "Yeah, we are. It's kind of hard to explain, but there's this…connection between us. We've had it since the night he saved me. He's my best friend."

Heidi smiled slightly. "You have a crush on him?"

Claire's head shot up. "What? N-No, of course not."

Heidi broke out into a full-fledged grin. "Oh, you do. Claire, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Peter is older, attractive, a gentleman…"

Claire almost snorted. He didn't seem like much of a gentleman that morning, when he had slammed her into a wall while kissing the hell out of her. Of course, now he would be on his best behavior around Nathan and Heidi.

Claire hoped Heidi would just drop the subject, and to her relief, she did. If Heidi thought she had a crush on Peter, well, it was better than her knowing the truth. That she and Peter were having sex, and that Peter had drawn the future, where they had a baby.

She held up a pretty white blouse. "What do you think?"

Heidi tilted her head to one side. "It's pretty. Oh! That reminds me. We need to get you a couple of nice dresses. Nathan wants you to attend a few charity functions with us while you're here."

Claire's mouth fell open. "Y-You want me to appear in public? Won't that hurt Nathan's appearance?"

Heidi nodded. "That's why we're going to say that we adopted you when you were twelve, but that you've been away at boarding school."

Claire nodded slowly. "Okay."

Heidi motioned towards the wide array of dresses. "Come on, let's find something fun."

* * *

Peter slammed a fist into the wall, making Claire jump. "I can't believe that pompous asshole. He's so afraid of what other people will think, he won't even tell the press the truth about you."

Claire reached out, placing her hand on Peter's arm. "Peter, it's okay, really."

Peter shook his head. "No, it's not okay. You're his daughter as much as Simon and Monty are his sons. You deserve respect, not to be hidden behind some bullshit story that Nathan made up."

She sighed. "Peter, I never expected to be accepted into this family the way I have been. If being here, being able to spend time with Nathan, means that he has to make up a story to save face, I'm okay with it."

Peter sighed, running a hand through her hair. "You're a better human being than I'll ever be."

Claire smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Says the man who threw himself off a building for a complete stranger."

They kissed sweetly, springing apart quickly when there was a knock at Claire's door. "Come in!"

Mrs. Carson poked her head in the door. "Ms. Bennet, I…Oh! Peter, you're her too. Good. Heidi asked me to remind you two it's time to get ready for the NYPD ball."

Peter groaned. "Thanks, Mrs. Carson. I guess I should go put my suit on."

The housekeeper backed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Peter kissed Claire's forehead. "I'll see you downstairs."

Claire grinned. "I can't wait to see _you _in a suit!"

* * *

**_So, I've been told the cure for painful sunburn is reviews... You could click that little purple button and help me find out! _**

****

**_If I get enough reviews, I'll update again tomorrow._**


	10. Chapter 10

"Pete, stop fidgeting. I can't believe you're twenty-six and don't know how to tie a tie." Nathan straightened his younger brother's tie, giving him a final nod of approval.

"Well, I don't have as much practice as you with wearing suits, Congressman."

Nathan grinned. "True."

Heidi glided down the steps, a flowy green gown adorning her curvy frame. The diamonds around her neck(an anniversary gift from Nathan) sparkled brightly.

Nathan kissed his wife. "You look beautiful, sweetheart."

Right behind her was Claire, and Peter's breath caught in his throat when he saw her.

She had chosen a beautiful, strapless black dress. It fell just below her knee, and the back dipped dangerously low.

Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun, and she wore not a stitch of jewelry.

He struggled to speak as she stepped in front of him. "Claire…"

She smiled, reaching out and taking hold of his tie. "Your tie is crooked, Peter."

Peter smirked at Nathan, and while his older brother was preoccupied with admiring Heidi, leaned forward to whisper in Claire's ear. "You look perfect." He pressed a kiss right under her earlobe, and then pulled away quickly.

Claire blushed, and then held out her arm. "Well, it appears that you're my date for the evening, Peter."

Peter nodded. "Shall we? I believe the limousine has arrived."

Claire's eyes widened. "A limo? Geez…"

They followed Nathan and Heidi out the door, Peter resting his hand on her lower back.

* * *

Claire was officially the hit of the party.

From the time Nathan had introduced her as his adopted daughter, reporters had been following her around constantly.

There was no chance in hell she would be enjoying herself tonight.

She finally grew tired of being followed by the photographers and reporters, and ducked into the women's bathroom. She leaned against the door heavily, sighing.

She bent over the sink, splashing some cold water on her face, and jumped when she felt a hand on her back.

She was confused for a moment when she didn't see anyone behind her, but then she broke into a wide grin as Peter materialized.

She threw her arms around his neck with something akin to a squeal, and kissed him brusquely.

Peter returned her kiss, and then pulled back, sighing. "I'm sorry. You didn't ask for all this attention."

Claire shrugged. "It's okay. I just ducked in here to get a break."

Peter nodded, his hands sliding up and down her arms. "You shouldn't have to hide in the bathroom all night. Come on, let's go dance."

Claire's eyes widened. "We can't walk out that door! All the photographers would get pictures of us leaving the bathroom together."

Peter placed his hands on her waist. "Who said anything about walking out the door?"

He closed his eyes, and the next second, they were standing in an empty hallway just outside the ballroom.

Claire shook her head, grinning. "I'll never get used to that."

Peter motioned for her to precede him into the ballroom. They nodded at Nathan and Heidi as they entered, and then made their way to the dance floor.

For a second, they struggled with where their hands should be. Finally, Peter settled his hands on Claire's waist, and Claire wound her arms around his neck.

As they swayed back and forth to the music, some ballad they'd heard a hundred and one times in their lives, their eyes locked.

Everything else moved to the background, because they were in eachother's arms.

Heidi nudged Nathan, and pointed to where uncle and niece were dancing.

Nathan raised his eyebrows. "Peter hates dancing. I wonder how Claire convinced him…"

Heidi shook her head with a smile. "Look at her. I don't think anyone could refuse that face."

Nathan chuckled. "You're right. And Peter was never any match for a pretty girl."

He continued to watch them for a few minutes, noticing how many pictures were being taken of the dancing couple. "Heidi, you don't think it's inappropriate that they're dancing, do you?"

Heidi shrugged. "I'd never dance like that with _my_ uncle, but it's not like they're bumping and grinding or anything."

Nathan nodded. "The last thing we need is some gossipmonger starting a rumor that Peter and Claire are having a secret tryst. I'm going to go get a drink, do you want something?"

Heidi nodded. "Martini, please?"

Nathan kissed her cheek, and went to get the drinks.

* * *

Sandra and Noah were relaxing over their morning coffee when Claire called. Noah answered the phone.

"Hey dad, it's me."

Noah smiled. "Claire-bear! How's New York?"

Claire frowned at her father's nickname, but continued anyway. "It's great! We're having so much fun. I'll tell you all about it when we get home. Anyway, Peter and I are coming home tomorrow morning."

Noah nodded. "And you'll be traveling the same way?"

"Yeah. So anyway, I just wanted to let you know that we'll be home then. I love you, Dad."

Noah smiled again. "I love you too, Claire."

Sandra raised her eyebrows when he hung up the phone. "Well?"

Noah downed the last of his coffee. "They'll be home tomorrow morning."

Sandra nodded. "Honey, would you do me a favor? I want to wash the bed sheets before they get here, could you get Peter's? I'll get Claire's. That way they'll have nice clean sheets when they come home."

Noah nodded, kissing the top of his wife's head. "Of course, dear."

* * *

As Noah was taking Peter's sheets off, he spotted the corner of a piece of paper sticking out from under the bed.

He bent down to pick it up, and studied it for a second.

It was a drawing of two people kissing rather passionately. One had long blonde hair, and the other had short brown hair.

It took him a second to figure out that it was Peter and Claire.

His mouth fell open. "Oh my God…"

He wondered who in the world would've drawn this, but then he remembered Peter's ability to paint the future.

So this was going to happen in the future?

_Not if I can help it._

Noah folded the drawing in half, and stuck it in his pants pocket.

* * *

Peter teleported them home the next morning, as promised.

As they stood on the doorstep, hands clasped, Peter sighed. "And now we keep pretending."

Claire smiled slightly. "Peter, we're always going to have to pretend. We knew that when we started this crazy fucked-up relationship."

Peter tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Maybe we could move to Alaska where no one knows us. Then we could walk around holding hands and kissing all the time."

Claire grinned up at him. "Yeah, maybe."

She stood on tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his mouth. "I love you."

Peter smiled. "I love you too."

Claire unlocked the front door. "Mom? Dad? Lyle? Anyone home?"

Noah walked down the steps, stiff smile on his face. "Hey! Welcome home, you two. How was New York?"

Claire threw her arms around her father. "It was fantastic! We had so much fun, didn't we Peter?"

Peter nodded, and Noah swallowed. "Not _too _much fun I hope."

Claire shook her head. "Not as much fun as I bet you and Mom and Lyle had in L.A. How was it? Did you take Lyle to Disneyland?"

Noah nodded. "He made me ride all those scary roller coasters with him. You _know _how much I hate those things."

Claire nodded, a large grin spreading across her face. "I remember when you took me to Six Flags when I was five, and you threw up after we rode on the teacups."

She turned to Peter, beginning to laugh uncontrollably. "The _teacups_, Peter!"

Noah shook his head at his daughter. "Laugh it up, Claire-bear."

She abruptly stopped laughing. "Dad, I thought you weren't going to call me that anymore."

Noah walked over, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Sorry, sweetheart. Old habits die hard. Listen, why don't you run the luggage upstairs. I have something I need to talk with Peter about."

Claire nodded, and took the suitcases upstairs.

Noah walked over to a cabinet, and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. "You want a drink?"

Peter's eyebrows furrowed. "Uh…No, thanks."

Noah poured himself a glass of the expensive-looking whiskey. "Before I start, is there anything you'd like to tell me Peter?"

Peter's heartbeat quickened. "Uh, no. I don't think so…"

Noah nodded, downing half the glass of whiskey in one gulp.

He pulled the drawing out of his pocket, and slid it across the kitchen table to Peter. "I found that yesterday, while I was changing your sheets. Care to explain it?"

Peter swallowed thickly a few times.

"No? Well then, let me see if I have this right. This is the future, right? You and Claire, kissing?"

Peter nodded slowly, watching as Noah downed the rest of his whiskey, and poured himself another glass.

"I like you, Peter. I always have. If circumstances were different, I think I'd give my approval for you and Claire to date. Unfortunately, what you've drawn here, incest, is illegal and immoral."

Peter nodded solemnly.

"Therefore, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I don't want you seeing Claire anymore."

Peter stood up quickly, his stool scraping across the kitchen floor loudly. "You can't do that."

Noah downed his glass of whiskey. "I most certainly can. I hate to burst your bubble Peter, but Claire is only seventeen. I still have the right to tell her who can and can't be in her life."

Peter turned away, fearing that in his anger he would do something he'd regret. "What am I supposed to tell Claire? She's going to hate me if I leave."

Noah shrugged. "Tell her that you got a job somewhere. Or tell her that you need some time alone. I don't care what you tell her, but _don't _tell her about this conversation."

Peter scoffed. "She's going to hate me forever."

Noah shrugged. "Then let her hate you. This conversation is over."

Noah got up, and walked into the living room.

With a heavy heart, Peter trudged up the stairs to his room.

* * *

**_Review, lovely readers!_**

**_Also, as a side-note, while reading my summary of the story I noticed that it said this story will be 15 chapters._**

**_Well, it will actually only be 12 chapters. I profusely apologize! _**

**_But to make up for the loss of three chapters, I will be posting another story as soon as this one is finished._**

**_The story will take place after "Kindred" and will also be canon Paire. _**

**_So there, you've got something else to look forward to._**

**_NOW! Review!!!!_**


	11. Chapter 11

Claire was perched on his bed unpacking his suitcase, and smiled brightly at him as he entered the room.

He closed the door behind him. "Your dad knows."

Claire's face fell. "How much?"

Peter shook his head. "Not much. He found the drawing of us kissing. At least it wasn't one of the more risqué ones."

Claire nodded slowly. "So? What did he say?"

Peter sat down beside her on the bed. "He told me to leave."

Claire's eyes widened, and she stood up. "No! You can't leave, Peter. I'm going to go down there right now, and…"

Peter clasped her hands in his. "You can't. He told me not to tell you about our conversation. He thinks that you don't know about the drawing, and he wants to keep it that way."

Claire huffed, putting her hands on her hips. "So what do we do?"

Peter looked away. "I guess I leave."

Claire gasped. "NO!"

Peter sighed. "Claire, there's no other way. But _trust me_, I won't stay away. I can still teleport here. I can turn invisible and walk right through the front door if I want to."

Claire sighed. "It's going to be so hard, Peter."

He nodded, brushing away a tear that had made its way down her cheek. "Yeah, it'll be hard. But we love eachother. And as soon as you turn eighteen, your father can't control you anymore."

Claire nodded. She bent down, and their lips met in a soft, loving kiss.

She smiled when they parted. "Hey, it's only six months until I turn eighteen. You better wait for me, Petrelli."

He smiled pulling her down on the bed as she squealed. He hovered above her. "There's only you, Claire. It will only ever be you."

He pressed his lips against her forehead in a chaste kiss. "You better not replace me with some stud football player."

Claire grinned up at him. "No promises…"

Peter's mouth fell open, and she giggled. "I'm kidding Peter. You're the only man I'll ever love."

She kissed him once more before he rolled off of her, and stood. "By the way, I'm going to Florida for a job. Or at least, that's what you think. Okay?"

She nodded solemnly. "What kind of job?"

Peter tapped his finger to his chin. "Uh, a job at a nursing home. Yeah, that sounds real enough, right?"

She nodded. "Do I have to pretend to be mad at you when you leave?"

He nodded. "Your dad has to believe it."

She shrugged. "Easy enough. I've made my dad believe a lot of stuff in the past."

She sighed, sitting up. "Well, I guess I'll be acting the way I was before we found you."

She chuckled. "I'll make my dad regret sending you away!"

* * *

The Bennet family stood outside the house, saying goodbye to Peter.

He went down the line. Sandra gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, sniffling the whole time.

Noah gave him a handshake and a nod.

Lyle gave him a fist bump, and his e-mail address. "So you can stay in touch. I gotta admit, I liked having you here. It was like having a big brother." Peter ruffled his hair, and then moved on to Claire.

She stood, arms crossed over her chest, eyes red from crying. "Claire…"

She shook her head. "I can't believe this. I finally get you back, and now you're leaving me again? I hate you!"

Peter smiled slightly. "No you don't."

She lifted her eyes to his, and burst into tears, throwing her arms around his neck. "Don't go."

Peter smiled, whispering in her ear. "God, you're a good actress."

Claire sniffled. "Thanks." she whispered back.

Noah looked on as Claire continued to cling to Peter.

The cab driver honked the horn impatiently. Peter gave her one last squeeze, and whispered in her ear once more. "I'll see you later."

Then he pulled away, kissed her forehead, and climbed into the cab.

Claire sniffled loudly, and Sandra rubbed her daughter's back comfortingly.

Once the cab pulled away, Claire ran into the house, up the stairs, and slammed her bedroom door behind her.

* * *

Claire awoke to a soft tapping on her window.

She giggled when she saw Peter hovering outside, a grin on his face. She opened the window and motioned for him to come in, but he shook his head. "Come with me."

Claire's eyes narrowed. "You mean…fly with you?"

He nodded, and Claire smiled. "Okay."

She sat on the windowsill, and dangled her legs out the window.

Peter flew closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You ready?"

She nodded, and then they were in the air.

She let out a gasp, and tightened her grip on him. "It's so high up!"

He smiled at her. "I won't drop you, trust me."

She looked up, her eyes shining. "I do."

Peter swallowed, looking away.

He flew them up, higher and higher, until they were amongst the clouds. Just when she thought he would keep on flying, right up to the moon, he stopped.

He began to point out the different constellations above them with great eagerness.

She shot him an inquisitive look, and he shrugged. "So I liked astronomy in school."

He silenced her laugh with a kiss, one that shot through her like a bolt of lightning.

His tongue tracing the inside of her mouth like he was memorizing it, his hands creeping upwards, under her thin nightgown.

She pulled away gently, sighing. "I wish it could always be like this…"

He nodded, looking away. "Claire, I've been thinking about some stuff."

Claire wound her arms around his neck. " Stuff related to us?"

Peter nodded. "I think maybe we shouldn't do this."

Claire's eyebrows furrowed. "Do what?"

He sighed again, refusing to meet her adoring gaze. "Be together. Kiss, have sex. Just because I drew it, doesn't mean it has to happen. We've changed the future before, remember?"

He snuck a peek at her, and found a stricken expression written across her face.

"What the hell are you talking about, Peter? Where did this come from?"

He bit his lip. "What your dad said to me in the kitchen the other day had more of an impact on me than I thought. About it being immoral, illegal…I knew that all along, but hearing someone else say it..." He sighed again, meeting her gaze.

He was surprised to see the anger burning in her eyes. "What the fuck, Peter?! You tell me that you love me, that my dad making you leave won't change a thing. And now you show up and tell me you don't think we should have a relationship? We talked about the illegal and immoral thing before. We decided that our love could conquer that, remember?"

Peter lowered them to the ground, and Claire saw that they were in a park about twenty miles from her house. "Claire, this isn't fair to you. You're seventeen. You should have a chance at a normal life. Having this kind of relationship with your uncle isn't normal!"

Claire shoved him. "But being able to cut off body parts and have them grow back is normal? Flying is normal? Teleportation is normal? Goddamn it, Peter. You're such a martyr. You always have to give up what you want the most to make everyone else happy. But guess what? This isn't making me happy!"

Peter sighed. "You don't want a chance for a normal life? To have boyfriends that you can take home to your parents? To not have to worry about whether or not your kids will have a disability or be deformed because of how closely related we are?"

Claire began to cry, and Peter's heart wrenched at the sight.

"NO! I don't want to take a boyfriend home to my family, and I wouldn't care if we couldn't have kids. Peter, all I want is you." Her voice cracked as she said it, and she dropped to her knees, sobbing.

Peter knelt down, pulling her into a warm embrace. "Claire, all I want is for you to be happy."

She lifted her head. "Then stay with me. Love me. Don't run away from this because of how hard you think it will be, or how you think everyone will react. Stay."

Peter sighed heavily. He leaned into her, and murmured in her ear. "I love you. God, do I love you."

Then, he stood, pulling her up with him.

He lifted her into his arms, and then they were flying again. Back over the trees and deserted roads, to her house.

He sat her carefully on the window sill, and she gazed up at him. "You know how much I love you, don't you Peter?"

He nodded, and then kissed her.

It wasn't a stomach-twisting, heart-wrenching lust-filled kiss, it was sweet and pure, loving.

He pulled away, brushed a strand of hair away from her face, and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you later."

As he flew away, Claire knew it was goodbye.

She closed the window, and climbed into bed.

Pulling the covers up to her chin, she wept silently into her pillow.

* * *

**_So, I'm planning on posting the final chapter tomorrow, and then posting my next fic beginning next weekend.  
The thing about my next fic is that unlike this story, and my last one "The Road Home", it's a work-in-progress. _**

**_So those of you who are used to my SUPER-frequent updates might not be too thrilled. _**

**_Honestly, you guys are awesome. The reviews you are giving me are great encouragement to someone who isn't all that confident in her writing._**

**_Review, and then sit back and wait until tomorrow morning for one HELL of a final chapter. _**


	12. Chapter 12

Claire threw herself into her studies.

She graduated at the top of her class, and pretended to not be hurt that Peter wasn't there.

"He sends his congratulations, but he just couldn't get away." Claire smiled a little too brightly at the lame excuse Nathan gave her, and blinked back her tears as she was pulled into yet another picture.

* * *

She applied to Johns Hopkins Medical School in Baltimore, and was accepted. 

She just shrugged when Sandra asked her why she'd never told them she wanted to be a nurse.

* * *

It was while attending medical school that she met Daniel Ward. 

He was one of her teachers, six years older, and a renowned doctor.

When he felt her up on their third date, she lied and told him that she was saving herself for marriage.

He told her he respected that.

Secretly, she couldn't stomach the thought of making love to anyone other than Peter.

He fell for her, fast and hard. She pretended she felt the same way.

* * *

She was visiting Nathan and Heidi for the weekend, and while out shopping, she tripped and fell. 

A strong pair of arms kept her from hitting the ground, and when she turned to thank her rescuer, her stomach dropped.

* * *

They made awkward small-talk over coffee. 

He smiled that crooked smile of his, and looked at her funny when she told him that she was two years away from being a nurse.

"You weren't at my graduation. I was really hurt."

Peter sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I…I couldn't get away."

She nodded, looking down into her milky brown coffee.

Daniel called her halfway through their second cup, and she silenced the phone without an explanation to Peter.

But he was too smart.

"You have a boyfriend?"

She nodded, not meeting his gaze. "Daniel. He's a doctor."

Peter nodded slowly, staring intently into his coffee. "Does he know about your ability?"

"No. He wouldn't believe me if I swore on a Bible, I'm sure of it. It's kind of a hard thing to tell someone, you know?"

He nodded.

Claire bit her lip. "What about you?"

He shook his head. "Nah. I date, but nothing serious. Not since…" He stopped, and cleared his throat.

He glanced down at his watch. "Listen, I gotta get going."

He pulled out his wallet, dropping enough money to cover their bill onto the table.

He stood, and Claire followed suit. She was unsure of how to say goodbye.

A hug? A handshake? A kiss on the cheek?

Peter leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek, and she deliberately turned her head.

Their lips met, and _oh God_, it felt like heaven.

Peter brought his hands up to cup her face, and she tangled her fingers in his hair.

The sounds of the bustling diner faded into oblivion as their lips moved against eachother's, and tongues battled for dominance.

Almost four years, and the spark was still there.

Claire scoffed at that thought as it danced through her head.

Spark? More like a bonfire.

Suddenly, Peter pulled away.

His eyes darted around quickly, and he stepped back.

He ran out the door, leaving Claire standing in the middle of the diner, lips still tingling, the feeling of his hands on her burned into her skin.

She sank into the booth once more, and put her head in her hands.

* * *

Daniel proposed three weeks later. 

She said no.

He called her immature and unstable.

She told him not to let the door hit him on the ass on his way out.

As the door closed, she wept quietly, aching to be loved the way Peter had loved her.

* * *

Another year went by, and she had a new boyfriend. 

Joseph was sweet, and two years younger than she was.

A month into their relationship, she got drunk, and they had sex.

She wept when the pregnancy test came back positive.

* * *

She didn't know who else to call, but couldn't believe it when he actually showed up. 

He sat quietly beside her in the waiting room, and listened patiently as the doctor explained the abortion process.

She begged him not to leave her, and so he held her hand as the doctor performed the procedure.

Afterwards, he drove her back to her apartment, and carried her to her bed.

He held her as she wept, and then pulled the covers over her when she fell asleep.

When she awoke a few hours later, there was a note on her nightstand.

_**I'm always here.**_

**_-Peter_**

* * *

She had a huge fight with Joseph, and they broke up. She didn't even shed a tear.

* * *

She graduated medical school, and was shocked to see Peter in the auditorium, sitting with the rest of her family. 

Afterwards, Nathan and Heidi threw her a party at a fancy hotel, and once again, he was there. Laughing and smiling, chatting with her dad and Nathan.

When he caught her eye, he smiled softly.

As the guests danced at the party, he pulled her onto an outside balcony. "I'm proud of you, Claire."

She smiled softly, looking down at her hands.

She studied him as he leaned against the railing. "You don't look a day over twenty-five, Peter."

He nodded. "A gift I picked up from someone along the way."

She nodded. "You're still working with Mohinder?"

Peter nodded again. "It's rewarding work, really."

She reached out a hand, tousling his hair so that his bangs would fall in his face. "Are you happy, Peter?"

He smiled as he looked out over the swimming pool of the hotel. "That's a loaded question, Claire."

She chewed her lip. "I tried to be. I had six boyfriends, although only two of them were serious relationships. I turned down a proposal. I went to medical school. But nothing changed, Peter. I still only wanted you."

He swallowed thickly, and opened his mouth to say something.

"There you two are!" Sandra's bubbly voice interrupted their conversation.

"Claire honey, Heidi asked me to come find you. They're ready to cut the cake."

Claire smiled weakly. "Be right there, Mom."

Peter sighed. "I should go."

Claire shook her head. "Don't. Please. As soon as I cut the cake, I'm going home. I want you to come with me."

Peter's eyes widened. "Claire…"

She shook her head. "_Please_, Peter..." Her voice was pleading as she caressed his cheek lightly.

With that, she went to cut the cake, her heels clicking on the polished wooden floors of the hotel.

She cut the cake, smiled for a dozen more pictures, and said goodnight to everyone.

Her heart leapt as she saw Peter standing by the door, waiting for her.

* * *

They went back to her apartment, and Claire told him he could wait in the living room, she needed to get out of her dress. 

When she emerged from her room a few moments later, Peter was perched on a chair next to the window overlooking downtown Baltimore.

She walked up behind him, and placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "What is it with you and windows, anyway?"

He chuckled. "I like seeing the world, I guess."

Claire fiddled with the hem of her t-shirt. "Peter, I need to know how you feel. We've been running from eachother for so many years. My feet are tired."

He smiled slightly. "I'm sorry, Claire. I'm sorry for cutting myself out of your life the way I did. I still…"

He sighed. "I still love you."

She felt like jumping for joy. At that moment, she'd never wanted anything as badly as she wanted him to kiss her.

As if he was reading her thoughts (or maybe he was), he stood up, and kissed her.

It was as if the floodgates were opened, and suddenly, hands were everywhere, clothes were being tossed anywhere and everywhere.

Claire wept tears of joy as he slid inside of her, and he kissed the salty trails her tears left on her face. She was whole again.

* * *

Claire joined Peter and Mohinder in finding and helping people with abilities. 

Mohinder was glad to have another team member, and pretended not to notice the furtive glances, inappropriate touching, and the fact that Peter and Claire shared a hotel room.

It wasn't his business.

* * *

They found out on Peter's birthday. 

They grinned at eachother when the pregnancy test was positive, and Peter pulled out the drawing he had made so many years ago.

The drawing of he and Claire with their baby.

They told Mohinder that they wanted to pursue other opportunities, and they parted ways with the kindly professor.

* * *

Anna was born eight months and three days later. 

She was perfect, and showed no sign of disability or deformation.

They didn't tell their families.

* * *

When Anna was three years old, she was playing with one of her dolls one day, when she suddenly began hovering above the floor. 

Claire looked on in amazement as her daughter floated in midair, looking very bewildered.

Peter chuckled when Claire told him what had happened. 

"Some family."

* * *

**_So lovely readers, that's it! Forgive me for not writing a longer story, but I hope you enjoyed it._**

**_Look for my new fic next weekend!_**

**_I'd still love to hear what you thought of the ending. I know it was a bit more fluffy then my last fic._**

**_Thanks for all the love, my wonderful readers._**

**_-Stella_**


End file.
